


Sisters No Matter What. *Ouran High School Host Club Love Story*

by AmeliaMerrill



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMerrill/pseuds/AmeliaMerrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins Emmie and Taylor Barnes have had their worlds rocked as they find that they are not truly twins at all. They have moved to Japan and are about to start attending Ouran High School as winner of the swimming and martial arts full ride scholarships. They soon find the Host Club lets just say their lives will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taylor Barnes

 

Name: Taylor Barnes   
Nicknames: Tay or T   
Age: 16  
Height: 5'5"  
Class: 1-A  
Family-   
Mom: [Marry Barnes](http://topicstock.pantip.com/chalermthai/topicstock/2009/11/A8520273/A8520273-4.jpg)  
Dad: [Ray Barnes](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/answers/3060000/3060648_1351860062873.86res_237_300.jpg)   
Twin Brother: [Jason Barnes](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/29/bf/2a/29bf2a0f81f83e73db7e93386813b342.jpg) (this is what he would have looked like if he was still alive)  
Adopted Younger Sister: Emmie Barnes   
Pet: [Male Husky named Forest](http://www.wetcanvas.com/Community/images/02-Dec-2011/211336-Huskey.jpg)  
Looks: Tay has light brownish blonde hair (it changes in different light and the sun) and blue eyes.  
Rose Color: [Pink, white and a little yellow.](http://nevseoboi.com.ua/uploads/posts/2012-08/1346076227-823556-0169265_www.nevseoboi.com.ua.jpg)  
Personality: Tay is smart even if she does not always show it. She is great at Martial Arts tho she only uses it is she has to in order to protect her sister when she states stuff cause shes mad or is trying to help someone who can't help them self. She hates it when her sister sees her fight because she knows that it makes her worry. She is shy when she first meets someone, but if you show her that you can be trusted she will warm up to you. She is a wonderful artist and loves to draw Forest and Abbie (Emmie's dog). When she thinks that Emmie can't hear or is not home she plays the guitar.  
Back Story:She has never trusted any one besides her sister and her parents (before they told the truth) there for she does not have any friends. The reason she does not trust anyone is because when she was little she was always made fun of for being so shy and quiet all the time. Later they found out that their parents never told them about the fact that Emmie was not Tay's twin, only Jason was and that she was adopted After hearing this Tay felt utterly betrayed she could never trust them again. She told them she and Emmie were leaving and would never be coming back. The girls decided to move to Japan they had lived in England for many years and wanted a change. Even tho they had run away their mom still sent them money with out their father knowing. it was not much but it payed for [their apartment](http://www.meadowbrookapartments.net/Floor_plan_images/901.JPG).


	2. Emmie Barnes

Name: Emmie  
Nickname: Meme, Em  
Age (Tay is 6 mouths older than Emmie): 15 1/2  
Height: 5'5”  
Year: First  
Family-  
Mom: [Marry Barnes](http://topicstock.pantip.com/chalermthai/topicstock/2009/11/A8520273/A8520273-4.jpg)  
Dad: [Ray Barnes ](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/answers/3060000/3060648_1351860062873.86res_237_300.jpg)  
Brother: [Jason Barnes](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/29/bf/2a/29bf2a0f81f83e73db7e93386813b342.jpg) (what he would look like now if he was not deceased)  
Older Sister: Taylor (Tay) Barnes  
Pet: [Female German Shepherd named Abbie](http://th05.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/i/2012/257/5/1/german_shepherd_pup_by_tartii-d5enner.jpg).     
Looks: Emmie has long blondish brown hair and blue or green eyes they change back and forth eyes.   
Rose Color- [Pink and white.](http://1hdwallpapers.com/wallpapers/fresh_pink_rose_jpg.jpg)  
Personality: Emmie is a very kind person, but piss her off and run for your life. At times she can be very mischievous. She is very protective of her sister and the defenseless (because of when Tay was bullied when they were younger). If she is not with her sister, out walking the dogs, working or studding she is swimming at the pool. She loves swimming almost as much as she loves her sister. When is out she always has her camera she is a great photographer.  She is very out going and upbeat. She will sit very quite with head phones on, but nothing playing so she can hear Tay play guitar.        
Back Story: Once when she was very young Emmie asked her mom why her eyes changed color but T's did not her mom said it was because she was special, but to never to ask again or say anything to her father. When she was younger and saw her sister being bullied she stood up and fought for her it was truly scary so people thought she was a mean girl. Because of this she had no friends other than her sister. When she found out that Jason,  Taylor and her were not twins and that they were not even sister and brother that she was adopted she was crushed. The only parents she had ever had or even know had lied to her all her life. When Tay said they should move out and go far away she did not hesitate to agree. Both her and T moved form England to Japan they had always wanted to live there. Even tho they had run away their mom still sends them money with out their father knowing.


	3. A New Life Starts Now!

 

Emmie's Pov-

As we got back for walking the dogs I noticed that we had mail in our box. I look over to see my twin sister Tay she was day dreaming once again, she can be such a space cadet sometimes.  I walked over to the mail box and pulled out two letters one for me and one for my sister. I waved my hand on fount of her face well saying "Earth to Taylor we have an important message for you from your sister. She has a letter for you from....... OH MY GOD!!!!"   
At this she snapped out of it and asked " What is it are you hurt? Whats going on why did you yell and what are you reading?" All I could do was hand her the letter addressed to her. She took it looked it over then opened and read it  
"Dear Miss Taylor Barns-  
On behalf of all the staff her a Ouran Academy I would like to welcome you. Congratulation on receiving the scholarship for martial arts we hope that you will enjoy you time at Ouran Academy and better not only our fine school but your self as you strive to become the best that you can be...   
Sincerely-  
The Chair Man of Ouran Academy"  
As she finished reading Tay looked at me we did not even have to speak to know what the other was thinking.  We had done it we got into the BEST school in Japan! Her for her martial arts and me for my swimming. But best of all we would be going there together. The next morning we had to go to the school and find out what class we were. "I hope we get put in the same class I don't think I could do it with out you there by my side" I said to Tay as we washed the dishes after dinner.  
She looked up at me and smiled "Even if we don't get to be in the same class we will sill be going there together and that all that matters. They have given use the opportunity of a life time we can't let it pass us by."   
I nodded and bent down to scratch Abbie's head. Her and Forest are sitting right behind us waiting for their last walk/run of the night before we all head off the bed.  
That night I could not sleep so for the first time in 3 mouths (the time they have been in Japan) I walked into my sister room and asked very softly "Sissy are you awake?" I heard a soft sigh.  
"I was. What's up, you haven't done this since we moved here?"  
I looked down at my bare feet "I can't sleep I am worried about tomorrow. What if we are not in the same class? What if the other girls on the team hate me? What if it's like our old school and everyone is mean to you and i am not there to protect you?! What if-" I was cut off as my head was pulled into her chest. I tarted to relax a little being so close to the only person who I trust.  
After a moment of Tay softly patting my head and smoothing my hair down she stared to talk. "There is no need to worry we will make it work no matter what. If we are not in the same class who gives a crap we will always eat lunch together. The other girls on the team can't hate you cause you are like the sweetest person in the world! And as for it being like our other school....... well I know that no matter what you are there for me I don't care what other people think of my as long as i have you to care about me." I could tell that she was being totally honest when she said it cause she never lies to me and I never lie to her I don't think I ever could.  
We sat there like this for a little longer tell T told me to just sleep with her so I would be rested for the next day.  
-The Next Day-  

Taylor's Pov-

I got up early to make breakfast so that Emmie could sleep longer, but that did not happen the minute i got out of bed she woke up with that lost puppy face that makes her look so cute. She looked at me and asked "Why are you up so early? You never get up before me." I sighed and nodded i was true my baby sister was always the first up to make coffee and breakfast.  
"Don't worry about it I am taking care of it this morning. You go take a shower and get ready I will call you  everything done." She nodded sleepily and went to go get ready.  
-Time Skip Later That Day- 

Taylor's Pov-

As we walked out of the office I breathed a sigh of relief Emmie and I were in the same class! We had permission to look around the school so that we would not get lost tomorrow when we start class. We walked hand in hand as we always did it made both of us more comfortable. Emmie really wanted to see the pool and I wanted to see the art room. As we walked I stared to become more used to the idea of being here and feel more at home if you can call school a home. Soon we were walking home so we could take the dogs out and get ready for the next day. As always Forest and Abbie tackled use as we opened the door.  
Tonight it was my turn to cook dinner I made Italian. Emmie was getting all her stuff ready for the next day and so was I soon it was time for bed. This night how ever it was me who could not sleep. I knew the second I got into bed it would be a restless night. After an hour I got up to find the door to Emmie's room open both dogs were on her bed and she was sound asleep. I crawled into bed next to her and she flipped so she was facing me still sound asleep she reached her arm out. Knowing what she wanted i put my hand in hers and fell asleep almost instantly.   
My last thought before going to sleep was today our new life's stated! 

A/N- Sorry nothing really happens with the club this chapter, but I wanted readers to get the feel of the main characters first promise the next chapter the Host Club will be a big part!


	4. A Host What?!?!

Emmie's Pov-

I woke up in the morning to my alarm going off we have our first day of school so we need to get going. As i opened my eyes it was all I could do not to stat giggling. At some point last night everyone ended up sleeping on my bed. I got up and got ready to then started to make breakfast.  
We could not afford the school uniforms and our last school did not have any so I ended up wearing an out fit my mom made me get for our old school ([Emmie's outfit](http://www.wall321.com/thumbnails/detail/20120729/blondes%20blue%20eyes%20school%20uniforms%20long%20hair%20ribbons%20visual%20novel%20thigh%20highs%20game%20cg%20smiling%201600_www.wall321.com_42.jpg)). After I was dressed I got Tay up she was not to happy, but smelled breakfast so she got up and got dressed. She wore another one of the outfits our mom got us for our old school she surprised me cause she had her  guitar with her ([Taylor's outfit](http://www.wallpaperno.com/thumbnails/detail/20121028/blondes%20blue%20eyes%20school%20uniforms%20skirts%20long%20hair%20guitars%20anime%20girls%20hair%20ornaments%201655x930%20wa_www.wallpaperno.com_47.jpg)). We had to eat fast because Tay took forever to get ready so we were running late.  
As we got to school the bell was ringing to get to class I was glade we had walked around yesterday or we would have been late!  As walked down the hall I was hoping the teacher would not make us stand in fount of the class and introduce our self's. The new school year had stated a week ago but we had just been excepted.  
My fear came true as the teacher told us to wait outside in the hall and he would call us in. We waited holding hand and then we were called in. Everyone gasped as they saw us walk in holding hands and the face that we look almost exactly the same. For about 15 second I was so scared I could not say anything and Tay is no help she hates new people. Then is the back of the room I saw a girl sitting there she did not have on the ugly yellow dress like the rest maybe she was like us?! That gave me the spark of confidence I needed. I straightened  my solders and lifted my head and said "Hello my name is Emmie Barnes, this is my twin sister Tay I hope that was all can be great friends!" As I finished say that my face became bright red cause every one was talking about my British accent.

As we stood at the font of the room I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter. The teacher told us we could take our seats and pointed to the back row were that girl was.  
As we walked to the back I could feel everyone's eyes on us my only thought was 'Great it's like our last school already! Why do people always stare?'

Tay's Pov-

By now you think I would be used to people always looking at the two of us, but for some reason this time it felt different not  like they were judging us, but like they were mesmerized.  
All day this is what happens as we walk around everyone is looking and whispering each time it happens I can feel Emmie grip my hand a little tighter.  
That afternoon we walked around trying to find a quiet place with no one around to study well apparently that can't happen even with all three or four library. We were walking in the upper halls were there was said to be an abandoned music room when all of the sudden Emmie let go of my hand and was down the hall in a split second. I ran over to see what was going on and why Emmie would run away so fast. As I ran around the corner I saw that was she had heard was a senior bumping into that girl from my class who everyone thinks is a boy. He was saying "Watch were your going you stupid commoner I don't even know why they let you kind come here!"

The girl just mumbled "Ya sure whatever..." or something like that.  
The senior not quiet hearing what she had said was even more angry now and about to hit this poor girl. I was frozen in place by what happened next.

Emmie's Pov-

Seeing he was about to hit her I ran up, so that I was in between them, and up my arms out. The senior looked down at me confused and asked "What the hell why are you standing there like that this does not involve you you stupid girl!"  
I glared eight back at him and said "It does not matter if you don't know the person if you can do something about it you have yo help them. So if I were you I would walk away before you get hurt."  
He glared at me for a second longer and then turned to walk away, but saw Tay standing there. He looked back and forth from me to her then continued to walk away, but I had a bad feeling it was not the last we would see of him.  
I turned and stretched my hand out to the girl who was still sitting on the fool staring up at me with huge eyes. She grabbed my hand and I helped her up. All I could think is 'Great now I will be that scary mean girl again.' At that moment Tay walked over and wrapped me in a bone crushing huge well whispering to me "You know it scares me when you run off like that and then to top that off trying to pick a fight with a senior boy who is like twice your size! Don't ever do anything like that again okay?!"  
I just sighed she knows me I always help the helpless with out thinking about it's just how I am. Remembering the girl I looked over to see her with a slight smile on her face. I looked down at her and asked "Are you okay? I heard you hit the ground you didn't get hurt did you?" she shook her head no and said "Thanks for standing up for me you did not have to do that really."   
I waved her off and said  "Its no problem I don't really even thin about it I just kind of jump in. Kind of a habit of mine... So anyway whats your name? Mines Emmie and this Is my twin sister Tay."  
She look at me a nodded saying "Ya I remember you form this morning, were in the same class right? My name is Haruhi Fujioka nice to meet you."  
I smiled and said "What a beautiful name, I really hope we can be friends.

Tay's Pov-

I looked at my sister she had calmed down and her eyes were back to the bright blue that matched mine. She is talking to the girl Haruhi she seems like a nice person. Suddenly we are all walking together to find a place to study as we walked up the the door labeled music room number three I had a feeling our lives would change forever if we opened those doors. Before I could pull Emmie back or say anything both had their hands on either door handle and were pulling it open.  
     As the doors opened  all of use were hit with rose pedals as were hear six different voices in unison say "Welcome!"  
'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!' That was my only thought as we somehow ended up in thee room with the doors locked behind us.  
I grabbed onto my sister tighter and pulled on the door open trying to get it open but it did not work.  
I heard the twins say "Oh wow it's a boy and two girls."  
The one with glasses said to the twins "Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man and these to young ladies are in the same class as you, right?"  
'Did he say young man' the are no boys other than them.  
The twins look at each other and said at the same time "Yeah, but he's shy.  
He doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him. And the girls they just got here today and only talk to each and stated today other so again we know nothing about them."  
'Well that was rude.' Was thought as they finished.  
The boy with glasses smirked saying "Well that was not very nice. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club Mr. Honor, and to both of you as well we have heard a lot about all of you."  
At that was all sank back against the and I jiggled the handle, but it still would not open.  
The blonde on that had been sitting tell now jumped up yelling "What your Haruhi Fujioka?! So that must make you two the Barnes twins the great swimmer and the great Martial arts students!?"  
We all turned to look and asked "How do you know our names?"  
Then the one with glasses started saying something about how we are famous cause we are commoners who made it to the school on scholarships. I was to busy trying to get the door open to pay attention.  
Suddenly I felt Emmie stiffen I looked over to see the blonde with his arm her and Haruhi. He was yammering on about us all being hero's to other poor people and something about long live the poor. But all I could do was glare at him because he was touching my baby sister and freaking her out. Haruhi got away and stated to try and leave, but a little boy ran up and grabbed her..... 'WAIT that's not a kid that Mitsukuni Haninozuka he is like the best at martial arts in the entire world what is he doing here!'  
I did not hear what he said, but Haruhi was yelling about no being a supper hero and something about who was Haur-cahn.  
They were say that they never would have thought a great scholar would be openly gay.  
At that I look to Emmie who was sill under the blonde ones arm her face was red form both embarrassment and anger her eyes were a greenish blue this was not going to be good.

Emmie's Pov-

Why does he still have his arm around me i really don't like this. Then they started to call Haruhi gay not that there is any thing wrong with that, BUT SHES A GIRL! I look over to Tay and saw she was looking at me concerned. A small smile came to my face to show I was fine. The blonde then released me from his grip and started saying "So what kind of guys we were into. The strong silent type? The boy lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?"  
I looked over to Haruhi she had a shocked expression  on her face.  
All she managed to say was "I uh I...... It's not like that I uh just want a place to study that was not super loud."  
As she said that he made his way over and lifted her chin with his finger saying "Or maybe you are more into a guy like me?'"  
That was all I could take I walked over and told him "Hay back up can't you see tour freaking her out!" My last last two words were drowned out by the crash of the vase that was on a stand. Haruhi had backed into it trying to get away for Blondie here.   
The twins Hikaru and Kaoru said "Oh great now you did it that was going to be sold at a school action. It was supposed to start at 8 million yen." Haruhi was freaking out trying to figure out how much that was I looked back at my sister, but she was not looking at me she was looking at the guy with glasses. I look as well to see that he had a broken piece of the vase in hand. He looked at Blondie and asked "Well Tamaki what should we do?" I look back in front of me and he was gone back in his seat saying "There is saying when in Rome you should do as the Romans do. Seeing as the three of you have no money you can pay us back with your body's." I was freaking out what the hell is he talking about!  
He continued saying "Starting to day you will be the Host Clubs dog and you two will be our new maids!" Haruhi turned totally white and passed out. I fell to the ground with Tay right by my side. I looked at her and asked "What have we gotten our self's into!"   


	5. This Can't Be Happening!

Emmie's Pov-

I look over at my sister as we placed a tray of sweets on the twins table. We both had changed into our new outfits  that we had to wear when we where helping the club ([this is Tay in her uniform, but eyes are blue](http://stuffpoint.com/anime-paradise/image/52782-anime-paradise-cute-maid.jpg)). We along with Haruhi had to work to pay back the Club for the vase that "we" had broken.  
Tay did not really like being here at all cause every one was looking at her even the host especially Kyoya, but she has not noticed at all. I thought it was a fun way to pass time after school and to tell the truth I really like the host they are nice people and fun to be around. The only people who Tay will even say a word to are the twins it's funny but I feel like in ways we are alike we don't let people in and neither do they.  
As I came from the kitchen I was Haruhi walking in with her rams full of bags.  
I ran over and helped by taking one from her. She smiled at me about to say thanks, but Tamaki called her and I over. He started asking about the coffee and when Haruhi told him it was instant he, the other host and the guest freaked out they had heard of it, but never had it. Both Haruhi and I said "Whats the big deal. Sorry we did not get the expensive stuff." Tamaki then said that he would drink it to that every one clapped except Haruhi, myself , Tay who was in the kitchen and a client of Tamaki's. He call me and Haruhi over to make it, we walked over and made the coffee all of  the girls said they were scared to drink it or they did not want their fathers to be mad at them. Hearing the mention of fathers I stiffened and walked away.  
Our father still has not said a word to us his last words rang in my head as I walked away "I regret the day we adopted you! If only Jason would have been stronger and not so week. I would have a wonderful son and daughter instead of an ungrateful little tramp who has ruined my only true child." It has been three mouths and I still feel the  sting of tears when i think about it.  
I walked past Hikaru and Kaoru  on my way to the kitchen when I saw Kaoru about to cry I stopped because I wanted to see what was going on at least that's what I told myself. To my surprise I saw Hikaru garb Kaoru's face say he was so cute he had to tell them. I sighed and was walking away when I heard Honey Senpai come in saying he was sorry they were late. All the girls freaked out and said he was soooo cute! I was about to walk away when i head Haruhi ask if her really was a third year. Kyoya walked up behind us and explained that  he was quite the prodigy.  
As I look around I found Tay standing just out side the kitchen looking around when she saw me she ran over giving me a huge hug.  
I smiled at her and said "What's up sissy, you looked upset a second ago?" she just shook he head and said "It's  nothing don't worry and duck."  
I nodded then not understanding the last part tell it was to late I was spun along with Haruhi as Honey yelled "Haru-chan, Me-chan do you want to have some cake with me?!" I looked down at his cute face how could I say no to him. I nodded, but Haruhi said she did not really like sweets so she would pass. He nodded and then said "Okay how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-chan?" Dizzily she said "I am not really into bunny..." Honey's face got really said and he asked "Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" Haruhi look down and said  it was kind of cute. And with that Honey ran back to his guest leaving Haruhi with his bunny.   
Kyoya stated to talked about all the host and how each was different and that in order for us to pay back our 8 million yen debt we would act as the Host Clubs dog and maids tell we graduated. He kept talking, but when he was talking about the different host it gave me an  idea...

Tay's Pov-

I was not really fallowing the conversation that Kyoya was having with Emmie and Haruhi. I looked over at my sister and saw that her eyes had changed color to there green color that they always do when she is getting a idea that could get us into trouble. She looked at me and smiled like nothing was going on in that mischievous brain of hers.  
Suddenly she had her face hidden in my shoulder I was so shocked that I gasped. That made many people look over when they saw what was happening there were looks of concern and confusion. I asked her what was wrong and she look up with tears in her now bright blue eyes and said "I started to remember that bad dream I had were you told me that you hated me and wished that we were never twin and that you had stayed with mom and dad in England. I.... j-just I don't want you to hate me like them!!"  
I knew right away what she was doing. When we were younger and our parents would get mad she would do this or act like she was hurt she is a great actress! So I played along I pulled her close to me as I hugged her and said "I could never wish for a better sister let alone twin! Never for get that I love you with all my heart tell the end of time." She looked up at me with tears of happiness in her eyes this time her eyes greenish blue. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead when I did this I heard all the girls and host in the room sniffle... I forgot they were here. Tamaki had been walking over to say something to Haruhi, but stopped when he had seen us he had tears in his violet eyes. Emmie look over and rubbed the back of her head like she always does after doing this stuff I sighed and left her there to go back to the kitchen were nobody stares at me.

 Emmie's Pov-

That went better than I thought it would. I look at Haruhi to see what she that she was deep in thought as Tamaki was on some rant about being a gentleman. She was muttering to her self as the twins came up next to us I looked at them and then down for some reason I could not make eye contact with either of them.  
Suddenly Tamaki was in a corner pouting apparently Haruhi had called him obnoxious. I started to giggle it fit him perfectly! She apologized and he was back at it the twins were saying she needed to look the part so they took her glasses. Suddenly Tamaki snapped his fingers and  Hikaru and Kaoru were dragging Haruhi to the changing room. Hearing that I ran after them no way would she ever change in front of them, but they may not leave very willingly.  
As I walked in they were being thrown out they look confused  again I giggled they looked at me and knew that I had know all along. They were suddenly one either side of me holding onto my upper arm. I was not expecting what they said next "You are such a bad maid not telling you masters the dirty little secret. You will have to be punished....."

I looked down at what I had to ware as my punishment. Why did it have to be this!? I sighed and the twins yelled "You have 10 seconds to come out before we come in!" I knew they meant it that's what made this all so much worse! "Do I have to come out I feel stupid and look silly?" Before I could say another word the curtain was drawn back they look down at me and stated to blush. ([What they made Emmie put on](http://wallpaperswa.com/thumbnails/detail/20120424/blondes%20white%20blue%20eyes%20nekomimi%20tail%20animal%20ears%20moe%20anime%20concept%20simple%20background%20anime%20girls_wallpaperswa.com_25.jpg)). I look

up and saw them blushing that's wired why are they going that there the ones who made me ware this. There was a super awkward silence and then Tay ran in. She look at me and then the twins and before we could say anything they had hit the far wall with a thud. I looked up at my sister and could tell she was ready to kill them.   
Before she could do anymore damage the other host walked in and asked if Haruhi was done changing then they say the twins. They looked over to were I was hiding behind my sister well also holding her back. They all blushed but before they could say anything the curtain opened and Haruhi stepped out in a boys uniform. She looked great all the host complemented her. Both kings said she would bring in more guest. Then they turned to us and Kyoya said "As for our maids they have also been promoted you are both to become host along with Haruhi. So you will need to change we must all look like a group." They handed us both a bag and we went into the changing room and changed into our new uniforms. It was the same top as the boys, but made for a girl, as for the pants they were replaced by a simple skirt that was black and there were knee high socks with a pair of black shoes. ([Their new uniform.](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=133323203))  
As we walked out every one looked at us. I was attempting to fix my tie when my hands were brushed away by none other than Kaoru he looked at me then blushed and fixed it for me. I smiled up at him and said thanks. I looked over at my sister and she wiggled her eyebrow at me what was she doing that for?

Tay's Pov-

It made me sad to see that I was not the one to help right away with her tie, but the way that Kaoru look when he did made me happy in a sad way. I looked down at my new outfit and could not help but smile maybe the Host Club was not all bad. I felt Emmie look at me so I looked back at her and wiggled my eyebrows. I reached out and grabbed her hand she smiled at me and then at our new friends.  
-Time Skip That Night At Home-

Emmie's Pov-

I sat in the bath after dinner and thought about my first day of school, so much had changed in one day! I made new friends that i already care about so much. I was forced to join a club to repay a debt, became a maid and finally a host. I sank deeper into the water as I thought about the letter mom had sent today. She said she missed us like crazy, but she was glade we were doing well. She could not wait to hear about school and all the friends we made. Then she attached a [photo](http://24.media.tumblr.com/8dd8d5ee5490efe943cef57234b4c1ca/tumblr_mv8k9ii8r91sk1rjvo1_500.jpg) for use of when we were little it made me and Tay laugh because it remained us of what the twins put me in today.  
Tonight I did not even try to sleep in my bed I knew it was that kind of night so Tay and I snuggled down and went to sleep both in her bed with our dogs on either side of us.  
-Time Skip After School At The Host Club- 

Emmie's Pov-

Today was the first day in the history of the Host Club that there would be male customers, but it was also the first day that there was a female host and not just one but two. Lets just say that we were freaking out big time.

-The Host Club is Now Open For Business- 

Emmie's Pov- 

We had both male and female guest to day most were girls tho cause not may boys know that the club now has girl members as well. It was strange to think that they were here cause they wanted to talk to use.   
All of the girls wanted to know how we got our skin so clear and stuff like that. They asked use what we do for fun if we do the same stuff or different and I said "Well even tho we are twins we do a lot of different things. I really like swimming and photography were as T likes martial arts and playing music. But we like to do some of the same things, like we both love going on long walks or runs with our dogs and watching stupid movies well eating lots of popcorn." They all smiled at me and Tay, but soon they asked the question we were hoping would never come.  
As I took a sip of coffee I herd one of the boy's ask "So what bought such beautiful young ladies like you  to Japan?"  
I looked down knowing my eyes had shifted to their green with a hint of blue color. Tay noticed and took my face in her hands making me look her in the eyes. All of our guest held their breath some had been here yesterday so they knew a little, but the others had no idea what was going on. I looked at my sister tears forming in my eyes as she said "We are safe here we have a new family that won't hurt us the way they did there is no need to cry and upset our guest. Okay?" She leaned in and kissed my forehead again. I smiled wiping my eyes that were back to the normal color and nodded. All of our guest had tears in their eyes even the boys. We told them that we were not really ready to talk about it yet and hoped they understood.  
I then heard Tamaki call Haruhi, Tay and me over we told our guest we would be right back they nodded and said to take our time. I heard the girls scold the boy who had asked what made us come here it made me giggle just a little.  
Tamaki wanted use to meet his regular guest I did not get her name, but the way she look at the three of us she did not like us. I smiled my best smile and said it was so nice to meet her, Tay on the other hand just nodded. Tamaki freaked out about how cute Haruhi was and smashed her face into his chest spinning her around I was about to help, but Tay pulled me back saying "If you try yo help he will only freak out more and grab you as well." At that point Haruhi had yelled for help and Mori saved her. Tamaki pouted saying something about daddy giving her a big hug. Haruhi said she did not need another dad. At that he turned to me and did the same to me, but my sister saved me. Saying that he was not our dad either.  
-Time Skip-

Emmie's Pov-

I was helping Haruhi look for her bag when I heard a splash form one of the windows I look out to see the girl from earlier walking away and Haruhi's stuff in the pond. What the hell is wrong with this chick why would she do that Haruhi has done nothing to her. Then it hit she is jealous because Tamaki is paying attention to Haruhi and not her. I have to tell Haruhi before something bad happens! As I ran to go find her someone tripped me I feel, but was able break my fall the bad thing is I broke my fall with my left arm. I look up to see who had tripped me cause I am not one to trip on nothing. That's when I saw her standing there she look at me as she said "Oh I am so sorry I did not see you there you should really watch were you are going someone could get hurt." I glared at her millions of curses words flying through my head but she was gone before I could say anything.

I walked back into the club room holding my arm I don't think it's broken, but it's bruised really bad and maybe sprained. I walked over to were Hikaru and Kaoru were, none of us had guest for the rest of the day. They look at me and then my arm... Kaoru shot off the chair he was sitting on a demanded to know what had happened and who had done it. I look around to make sure she was not here and then sighed saying "I was running to tell Haruhi something when I tripped over my own feet and feel. It's not that bad it's not broken so I will be fine." He looked at me for a long time then said "Fine, but you are going to the nurse to have it looked at." I was starting to panic a little I really hate doctors. I looked around again trying to find her now and then I saw her she was by the window. I ran over to my sister and hide behind her so that Kaoru could not get me. She looked and me and then at him then asked "What the hell is going on? I swear if you try dressing her up again I will kill you!" I looked at him bagging him not to tell her.  
He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and told her everything, shit now I am in trouble. Tay look at me then my arm and finally at Kaoru. "It's a good thing she even told you she hates when people see her hurt or week. You should also know that she is not at all clumsy she is like a ninja." Now she was looking at me with that look I really hate 'the tell me now or else look' as I like to call it. I looked anywhere, but the two of them as I said "It was that girl Tamaki introduced us to earlier she threw Haruhi's bag in the pond and when I went to go tell her she tripped me." As I finished talking there was a crash and screaming.  
I ran over with everyone and saw Haruhi pinning that girl to the ground. She was asking for someone to do something and that he had attacked her. Before I could do anything the twins dump two pitchers of water on Haruhi and the girl who tripped me. She was looking at Tamaki asking him to do something and he simply looked back at her saying "I am very disappointed in you. You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you? And Tripped Emmie when she was trying to tell Haruhi what was going on." She looked shocked like someone had slapped her 'I wish I could slap you into next year for messing with Haruhi' was my thought as she called Tamaki an idiot and ran out. He raised our quota to one thousand he said it was because in the end it was Haruhi's fault.     
She was handed a bag with a dry uniform and went to change. Tay was looking at my arm and raping it up. I had a bad sprain and possibly it was fractured, we need X-Rays for that and that's not going to happen because that would have meant going to the doctors. Anyway I was going to be in a sling for at least 2 weeks. We walked back as we heard that Tamaki was taking Haruhi towels. He walked in on her with her under shirt on as she as taking her she shirt off. She walked out in that yellow dress, it look kind of cute on her tho. At the end of the day every one know she is a girl and who knows what can happen tomorrow no matter what it will be interesting knowing our friends!


	6. Oh Great A Party...

Emmie's Pov-

It has been a week and a half since Haruhi's secret was found out by the club, things have been normal for some one who is in a Host club at least. My arm has gotten better it's still a little bused, but the swelling is gone so that's good.  As far as the school knows I fell on my arm when I was out on a run, the guest at the club who knew were asked to go along with the story. This entire time I have had to have my arm in a sling boys would walk up and ask if they could take my bag or they would run ahead of my and open the door for me. I did not really like all the attention I hate when people baby me.   
At the club most people just acted like there was nothing wrong. Except for the host who would run over and take anything from me that they thought was to heavy. For the first few days after it happened I could understand. but then they were stating to piss me off.  
-Flashback Five Days After Being Tripping-

Third Person Pov-

Emmie and Tay sat at a table across from their guest Emmie had her arm laying across her chest in the sling she had a smile on her face, but everyone could tell she was hurting. Tay leaned over to her and said "Sweetie if your arm is hurting we can just go home early and call it a day. I don't think our guest will mind, would you?" She looked across at them and they all shook their heads saying they wanted her to get better no matter what.  
Emmie sighed looking down so they would not see her eyes were green now and not blue. She shook her head making her hair fall in her face, in a small voice she said "No I am fine don't worry about me please it does not hurt that bad really. I am going to go get some water I will be right back."   
Her sister watched her walk away so did there guest as soon as she was is the kitchen they asked what that was about. Tay shook her head and said "She really hates when people worry about her and she hates when people know she is hurt cause then they worry. She has always been this way I have no idea why tho she even does it to me at times and I am her sister."   
As Emmie walked into the kitchen it was all she could do not to break do from the pain. She walked over to the cabinet were they kept the first-aid stuff and pulled out some pain killers. She got her water and took them her eyes going back to blue as they stared to kick in, then remembering that they were out of drinks at the table she made some coffee and placed the full cups on a tray and started to walk out. As soon as she was out the door she was stopped by Kaoru and Hikaru. Kaoru had an arm around her shoulders and was asking "What do you think your doing? You know that you should not be carrying anything with your arm the way it is." At this Hikaru had taken the tray from Emmie and was about to start walking away, but was stopped as a small hand grabbed his wrist.  
Tay looked over to see what was taking Emmie so long when she saw Kaoru and Hikaru with her Kaoru had an arm on her shoulders well Hikaru had a tray in one hand and the other was being held behind his back by  Emmie. "This is not going to be good." Was all T could get out before she heard what she knew was coming, but had been hoping it would take longer.  
Emmie shut her eyes so they would not she the color shit form blue to green with the smallest hint of blue. She was at her breaking point all ready cause of the pain and with this they had broken her. She tightened her hold on Hikaru he looked back not knowing why she had grabbed him and saw her eyes closed and mouth turned down in a hard frown. He had never seen her look like that to tell the truth it kind of freaked him out. Before he could say anything to her she started yelling "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU! YES I AM HURT, BUT I STILL HAVE ONE GOOD ARM! I DON'T NEED YOU ALL TO BABY ME! SO BACK THE HELL OFF!" She seemed to calm her self down a little as Tay ran up to her. Her sister took her hand off of Hikaru's wrist. She looked at the twins then walked her sister out of the room and home.  
-The Next Day-

Third Person Pov- 

Emmie walked into the club room with her head down all she could think was 'Great they are all going to hate me and never want to talk to me again!' Little did she know that after they left Kyoya explained how she hates to be treated different even if she is hurt or anything is wrong. Suddenly all of them understood why she was so upset when they attempted to help.   
As the twin girls walked in Emmie was almost knocked off her feet as all the host except Mori, Haruhi and Kyoya hugged her apologizing for upsetting her. At this she blushed  and told them there was no need to worry and that she was sorry she blew up. In the end all was good and everything worked out.   
-End Flashback-

Emmie's Pov-

As I walked to my last class I was spacing out thinking about nothing important. Therefore I did not notice that there was a note on the door tell I was about to open it and walk in. It said that class had been canceled for the day so we were free to leave early. I was happy cause that meant I got to go home and chill, but then I remembered that I had the Host club after school. I decided to go to the pool and swim for the rest school tell it was time for the meeting. Tay had not let me even try swimming with my arm the way it was but she was in art and not here so i was free to go to the pool.  
I walked in and breathed deeply loving the smell of the water it has always been a comfort to me a kind of get away from the world around me. I swiped my ID card to get into the locker room so I could change and get to the pool. I walked over to my locker, number six it's my lucky number, and opened it up finding my favorite [suit](http://www.metroswimshop.com/images/8190102_066_dt.jpg) inside making me smile. As I walked out I pulled my hair up and put my cap and goggles on. I jumped in and started swimming right away. My arm hurt but it was not to bad so I pushed through. Soon it did not hurt any more.

Tay's Pov-

I finished cleaning my art area right as the bell rang dismissing class. I walked out heading to Emmie's class room there was a note saying there was no class and no Emmie. Where could she be? I called her cell, but she did not pick up that means there is only one place she could be, but I hope I was wrong.  
I ran to the pool and asked them to open the door they thought that I was Emmie so they asked how I got from the pool to here without them seeing. I explained that I was her twin and need to see her NOW. They opened the door and I ran out on deck she was in the pool swimming with her hurt arm what was she thinking! I walked over and she looked up at me then down knowing she was in trouble. Then she looked up at me with that stupid sad puppy face that I love and could never be mad at. I looked away and said "Time to get out little water dog we have to be at the club well 5 minutes ago." She panicked and jumped out and ran to the locker room.  
Good thing about her being a swimmer was she was a quick change master. As we walked out of the pool on our way to the club I saw her pull her arm back in her sling cringing as she did, it was hurting her again. 

Emmie's Pov-

I felt better and worse after swimming better cause I finally got to swim and worse because my arm now hurt like hell. I did would never say anything though I hate people making a big deal about me. We were late getting to the club room so all of the other host were changed except Haruhi who for some reason had a bird on her head.  
They all looked over at us I rubbed the back of my head with my good hand saying, "Sorry I was at the pool and lost track of time." At that Tamaki freaked out saying "But your arm you could have hurt it more why would you do that? Don't you want out of that stupid sling?" I glared at him not thinking about the shift in my eye color they were now bright green. Thankfully the only one who noticed was Kyoya everybody else was distracted by Tamaki talking. My sister grabbed my hand to calm me down.  
We did not have time to change before the guest came so we were sitting in our uniforms at our normal table. One of our guest asked why I had my hair up. I looked over with sad eyes and said "Do you not like my hair up? Do you think it looks bad?" As i said this I pulled at the ends that were still a little wet for my swim. Thinking I was truly up set they all stared to freak out well Tay grabbed my face with one hand and with the other she ran her fingers through my ponytail pulled on my hair just a little saying "Why do you care if they like? You know I think you look adorable with your hair up!" She then lightly kissed my cheek making all of the girls blush and the boys look away.  
After a second another boy said " I really like it as well Emmie I makes it simple to tell you two apart." I looked at him then smiled pulling my hair tie out and putting it on my wrist. I looked at T and said "Help me get some drinks for our guest." Knowing what I had planed she nodded and we went to the kitchen I pulled my sleeves down to cover the bruise and pulled my sling off handing it to Tay she put it on and we walked out I was carrying the tray.  
As we walked over I heard the twins talking about a party we were throwing next week they were soon doing the brotherly love thing. 'Is that what we looked like when we did the same thing' was all I thought. I set the tray down and our guest looked up at me they all said "Oh thank you Tay you are so sweet to help you sister when she is hurt." So they really could not tell us apart.... it kind of hurt, but I am used to it by now it has always been that way. The only ones that could tell us apart as far a I know are Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru. I looked at Tay and could tell she felt the same way.  
After that it was time to change guest we did not have anymore so we went to go sit with the twins. I sat down and sighed Kaoru looked over and asked why Tay hand my sling on. I looked up and smiled at him and his brother saying "One of our guest said that they liked my hair up cause they could tell who was who that way. So we pulled the switch and it was true they did not notice a thing..." I could tell he understood and so did Hikaru it happens to them all the time.  
After everyone was done Hosting for the day Tamaki was in a corner eating roman. The twins told him to stop eating and come help. I looked over at him, he was upset cause Haruhi took one of his clients. He then came over and yelled in her face making me and Tay both clench our fist. He said "I am running out of patients I want you to start dressing like a girl again. I don't get how you are so popular with the ladies when you your self are one!" The twins jumped in, but I spaced out tell he pulled out a trunk that said "King's Private Property" and dug out a blown up picture of Haru in middle school. She still had her long hair.  
He was saying something about daddy wanting her to go back to the way she was. Everyone was looking at the picture asking how she could change from that to the nerd we met. She told them about getting up in her hair so she cut it off I know the felling I have had gum in my hair also, but there was no way I was cutting it. Haru said "I really did not care if I looked like a dude."  To that Tamaki yelled about not calling her self a dude and something about mamma. Kyoya said it must be him because he was the VP.  
I looked to the side at my sister and she smirked knowing what I was going to do next. I stretched my good arm and said looking at her "Dude I am so tired that swim wiped me out bro." The twins chuckled as Tamaki looked up at me with tear filled eyes. Then they asked the three of us if we had formal dancing experience. We all said no and looked at them asking if we really had to go? None of us saw Tamaki recover tell he was right behind us making a really creepy face! I hid behind my twin as he order all of us to master the waltz in one week and we would show them at the party or we would all be knocked back down and he would tell the school that Haru was a girl. 'CRAP!' was my only thought.  
-The Next Day-

Tay's Pov-

The twins were teaching Emmie well Mori thought me. I picked it up right away and was done with in a few minuets. Tamaki was depressed cause Haru was dancing with Kasugazaki. I looked over to see how Emmie was doing she may be a ninja, but she sucks at dancing I have no idea how it works. I felt like she was safe for now with the twins so I told Kyoya I was running to the store to get the things we needed. He smiled up at me and thanked my before I walked out.

Emmie's Pov-

Why does it have to be dancing why not singing I may not do it in front of people, but at least I can do it. I looked up from my feet and saw Kaoru looking down at me with a smirk I then said "If your not careful you face will get stuck like that you know. Why are you making that face anyways?" He leaned in very close and said "I had no idea you could sing...it's not nice to keep secrets from your friends. You remember what happens when you kept a secret last time, right?" Crap I was thinking out loud again! I looked around for my sister and saw her walking out the door. I am done for! Kaoru called Hikaru over and told him what I had said they both looked at me as i looked down. I both grabbed my good arm dragging me away as a boy walked in with a box.  
I was thrown into a changing room with a bag. I opened it up and saw [this](http://i-7.vcimg.com/crop/2a71f22562549ad64b9c2efee42368d5142001\(600x\)/thumb.jpg) outfit. I yelled "What the hell is up with you two always dressing me up in neko!" They simply said it was this or they would tell the rest of the club that I could sing! I did not want that so I gave up and walked out wearing the outfit. They both exclaimed "Oh you look so cute!" and drug me out so everyone would see. I fought back getting away, back to the changing room and into my uniform before they could open the doors. I looked up at them my face bright red and my eyes bright green because I was so embarrassed. Kaoru tilled his head to the side and ask "Why are your eyes all of the sudden bright green?" I ran over and covered his mouth with my hand. Hikaru looked at me closer as if just now noticing that they had changed. I looked at him then back at his brother begging them "Please don't say anything nobody is supposed to know..." They looked at me and then each other. They said in perfect unison "Okay, but we will have to punish you again for keeping secrets. We are telling them that you can sing!"  
I was so shocked that all I could do was stand there as they walked out. This can not be happening right now! I don't even think Tay knows I can sing. What am I going to do now. I walked out and everyone looked at me I looked down tell I heard Tamaki in front of me he looked down at me and said "Why have you never told us?! On the night of the party you will sing the last song of the night. It will be for a couple so pick well." This is not good. Then I got an idea, 'I will pick a song that has guitar so sissy can play with me.'  
    -One Week Latter-

Tay's Pov-

Both me and Emmie are freaking out, why because we are both preforming at the party! Nether or us use our talents in front of others even each other, but tonight we had to do it in front of all the guest form the Host Club and the Host. We were standing on the stares waiting for Tamaki's introduction to be done and then Kyoya was saying we are here for our guest to entertain them like always. They then started to freak out about Haru asking if there was fancy tuna.   
Emmie and I like the twins had on the same [outfit](http://i281.photobucket.com/albums/kk236/Misty11116/Cute%20anime%20dresses/Dress-Up.jpg) and her arm was all healed so she had no sling and no more bruises. We were both dancing with our guest when I saw Kaoru walk over and ask her to dance she blushed and looked down. She is so cute when she is embarrassed. I looked to see that Haur was gone and so was Tamaki that was our cue to go get ready to preform. I was so not read for this!  
I walked over to my sister and tapped her shoulder she looked over knowing it was time. She was as panicked as me maybe more because she had to sing and remember the timing words and even more. I on the other hand had to only play the music that was in font of me. Before we could leave Kaoru grabbed her hand and said "I know you will do great." I smiled at the two they really do look cute together.....wait shes my baby sister it's my job to protect her from boys right!?

Emmie's Pov- 

We are really going to do this as we finished setting up I saw our cue to be ready as she ran out. Tamaki said "The last dance of the night has been chosen by the Host Club for this couple. We have a special song as well preformed by the clubs own Emmie Barnes and accompanying her on guitar her twin sister Taylor Barnes."  
I looked over to see her face turn red as she started to play. I took a deep breath closing my eye's as I did so. As my cue came I opened my eye's and stated to sing.  
  
As we finished I heard everyone clapping then the twins announced the winner and that Haruhi was standing in for Tamaki the next thing I knew Haru had kissed another girl... Our lives have changed so much, but in the end I think it's all for the greater good What fun is a normal life?


	7. Why Does It Have To Be Doctors?!

Tay's Pov-

After the party Haru invited Emmie and I to sleep over at her apartment there was no school the next day so we said sure! The entire walk home all she talked about was how amazing of a singer and guitar player we were. As we got to her place I noticed that it was very close to were our place was. That was good case I really like Haruhi she is a very nice person and other than the twins the only one who can tell us apart. Wonder how she does it I will have to ask her one of these days.  
We were all sitting in there little living/ dinning room area when we heard the door open and in walked a woman I think. Haruhi look up and said “Oh hi dad. This is Emmie and Tay the twins sisters I told you about.” As she said our names she pointed to us.  
'WAIT THAT'S HER DAD' I thought as I looked up at the woman no man in font of me. I looked over to Emmie who had a look of shock for a split second and then she recovered smiling up at him. She never has judged people by how they look or dress or anything like that, she always looks deeper as if seeing how people really are with one look into their eyes.  
I looked back at Haru's dad and saw him looking down at me and my sister. I fallowed his eyes and saw that like always when we were with each other our hands were connected. I blushed and looked back up at him 'He must think we are really wired or something!' He was smiling at us as he said “Thank you so much for helping my daughter when she was being bullied that first day of school, you did not even know her and yet you put yourself in harms way.”  
Emmie spoke up at that point saying “It was no problem sir, I have always hated bullies because of Tay being bullied when we were younger. Now when ever I see someone in trouble or being bullied I just kind of jump in with out thinking.... It kind of gets me into trouble sometimes, but my sister always has my back, right sissy?” She looked at me and I smiled back at her.  
It was true no matter what I was there for her. We sat and talked with Ranka as her dad liked us to call him for about an hour before I saw Emmie trying to hide a yawn she was super tired, not that I can blame her she did not sleep at all last night. I pulled her closer and into a hug as I did she lied her head on my shoulder her eyes fluttering closed. She was out in about thirty seconds, I am happy she needs to sleep well for once. I looked up from her sleeping face to see Ranka was again smiling down at us I could not quite place it, but it almost seem like how a dad would look at his children. But that must have been me imagining things, right?  
He shook his head and helped me to take her to Haru's room. We all fit on her bed it was huge her dad put Emmie closest to the wall and I climbed in next to her and Haruhi after me. I smiled at my twin thinking that we have finally found a place were we belonged and we had a family. Then it hit me like a tun of boulders, 'What will happen when they find out the truth will they be mad, will they hate us like our father, or will they be fine with it and understand?' I truly dread that day and hope it will never come! I shook the thought away and soon fell asleep cuddled up against my sister not knowing what was awaiting me in my sleep.  
I opened my eyes and saw something I never thought I would see again............. Jason was standing there. But it was not the Jason that I knew he was older and taller he looked very hansom (Picture from before is what he looks like to her now). He smiled when he saw me I was so shocked I could not do anything, but stare. We stood there for what felt like forever until I was able to talk and even then I could not say anything. He started to walk over and my eyes widened. When I was finally able to talk all I could say in a week voice was “Jason what....” He smiled down at me and in a very deep, but kind voice “Hey there little sis. I don't have long so pay very close attention. You have been so good to open your heart to the new people in your life I am so proud of you. You have to keep going tho I can tell you care and so can Meme, but you have to show them you care.” I looked up at him was this really how as this happening?!  
He continued smiling down at me as he said “It is almost time for me to leave, but before I go please continue to take good care of our dear sister Emmie. No matter what happens with the other people in your life always keep her close!” I looked up at him starting to tear up as he rubbed my head. He is about a foot taller than me now, he leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead. As he did the he whispered “It's time for you to wake you you are making her worry about you tell her if you like, but it is up to you in the end. And know that I am always watching over both of you. And remember no matter what I love you forever and always.” As he said this he slowly faded away as if only an illusion.  
I woke up to feel a hand on my head still rubbing it as tears fell from my eyes. With out even thinking about it I whispered “Big brother don't leave me again I need you, we need you.” As I said this my eyes fluttered open and I saw my sisters shocked face looking down at me.

Emmie's Pov-

I woke up when Haru got up saying something about making breakfast and not to worry that I could go back to sleep. Seeing as I had not been sleeping well I took her up on the offer. I fell back asleep almost right away. I was woken up this time by a soft wimpier coming from my sister I looked over at her to see tears running down her face. I placed my hand on the top of her head and rubbed softly so as not to wake her up. We sat like this for a few minuets until she softly whispered “Big brother don't leave me again I need you, we need you.” As she opened her eyes I was frozen. Had I heard her right or was I hearing things?  
Tay looked up at me as I tried not to cry she had been dreaming about J. I looked away and and buried my face in the pillow in front of me so she would not see the tears in my eyes. I had promised my self and Jason that I would never let anyone see me cry ever again. The only thing our brother had asked me before passing on was to always be strong for both me and Tay. Since then I have not cried in front of anyone not even Tay. I felt her softly rubbing my back and it took all my might not to start sobbing.  
As she rubbed my back she told me why she had cried in her sleep and whispered what she did. “I had a well I think it was a dream. But what ever it was Jason was there and he was older like as old as us well me. He said he was proud of us for opening our hearts to our new friends and that he was watching over us all the time and loved us very much.” As she talked I could hear her voice get choked up she was crying again. With my face still in the pillow I grabbed her hand that was not rubbing my back and said making my voice sound as normal as I could, “I have always felt like he was here with us, but knowing makes things a little easier. I am happy that you got to see him again as well. Did he look happy?”  
As she started to talk I could hear the smile in her voice “Ya he looked great he was like a foot taller than us, he looked so healthy. I wish you could have seen him.... It was like he was never sick.” I finally lifted my face from the pillow and looked at her she was crying well smiling, but it was no longer sad tears they were happy. I hugged her and buried my face in her shoulder she hugged me back and soon stopped crying all together. Haru called us say that it was time to eat. We got up and walked out hand in hand knowing we had a guardian angle watching over us.

-Time Skip Three Days After The Party-

Emmie's Pov-

Today we were outside as we welcomed all of our guest. Today tho we were surrounded by not rose petals, but the petals for the cherry blossom trees that were in full bloom now. Some of the boys were dressed as butlers and some were in kimonos. Both Tay and I were in our [maid outfits](http://stuffpoint.com/anime-paradise/image/52782-anime-paradise-cute-maid.jpg) (again this is Tay in hers, but her eyes are blue) I thought we were done with these outfits...  
We were close to the twins today, we always thought it was funny to watch them do their “brotherly love” act looking all cute at first and then bored when their guest looked away or at each other. After they tried something to make their guest freak I look at Tay and we would one up the twins with what Kyoya called our “sisterly love”. We did not see it that way tho we simply saw it as over playing the way we normally act with each other.  
Today all of our guest that had been at the party were saying they had no idea I could sing or that Tay could play guitar. We both blushed I looked at her thinking 'Should I tell them she can play piano as well or would she get mad at me?' I stared to say “Well you know she can do more than play guitar she can also-” I was cut off by the crash of a tea cup on a platter I looked to were the sound had come from and say that Kaoru had knocked one of the tea cups over as he looked at us. I got a great idea to make all of our guest happy and maybe poke some fun at Tamaki if he saw. I ran over leaving my sister sitting at the table looking after me wondering what was going on and why I had suddenly ran off.  
I got to the twins right as Hikaru had Kaoru's finger to his lips. I looked up at them and in the best innocent voice I could muster said “Master are you okay your not hurt to badly are you? I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you and I was not there to help!” They both looked at me shocked and then smiled seeing what I was doing. The guest were to busy freaking out to notice the look of shock. They were saying how this never happens and that it was so sweet. The twins looked down at me and said “We are okay for now, so go back to your guest and your twin she looks so sad with out you.” I bowed to them and then went back to my table.  
I looked over at T and saw she had the look I love so very much, “The lets make the twins look like newbies look” as I liked to call it. She took a sip of her tea and went to set down, but it slipped and clattered to the table tea splashed on my face and hands making me squeak. Our guest looked at me and then down at the tea on the table, but before they could say anything Tay was wiping my face off she looked down not meeting my eyes and said “I am so sorry I must have spaced for a second when I was placing my cup. Your not hurt are you?” I took the napkin from her and made her look me in the eyes she was about in tears. I said very sweetly “Sissy I am fine it was only a little tea. I promise I am fine.” She looked down again as a tear fell I wiped her eyes and she looked up at me again. Suddenly she pulled me into a hug with her face buried in my hair she mumbled loud enough so the guest could hear “I am so glad you are not hurt. I don't know what I would do if I ever hurt you!” All of our guest just said how sweet we were.  
After that nothing really happened until the guest left. Tamaki was bugging Haru so I was walking over to try and save her when the twins grabbed me. I looked up at then and then looked down I smiled knowing what they were thinking my eyes turning to green. The twins shared a look then said “So they turn green when you are embarrassed and when you are up to no good. We will keep that in mind.”  
I looked down trying not to think of the new plane we had come up with. I looked over at Tay who was sitting with Mori and Honey and waved her over. She came over an I told her the plan asking if she wanted in. She looked at me then at the twins and said “No I am good you three together are a little to much for me.” I smiled and said that was fine she went back to sit with the two seniors. 'I think she mite like Mori, but i am not sure.' Was my thought as i looked away.  
I walked over to Haru to save her from Tamaki and he looked at me saying “What was up with you calling those little Devils master earlier? What have they done to my poor innocent daughter?! Are they making you do things for them that I would not approve of as your father?!” I sighed and shook my head saying “One you are not my dad, two the twins are my friends they would never make me do anything bad and three YOU ARE NOT MY F-ING DAD!” I felt bad for yelling, but he was pissing me off. As Tamaki stared at me the twins came in on either side of me and Haruhi who was staring at me.  
The twins looked down at us asking “Have you two picked you electives for this term? What about conversational French we can all take it together! Since we are in the same class.” At that I said “Well I already know French we traveled a lot when we were still with our parents, but it would be fun to take it all together!” We three looked back at Tamaki to see him go in to sulk mode.  
He said well still sulking “Mommy I have a new theory... Being in the same class Hikaru and Kaoru get to spend more time with Haruhi, Emmie and Tay than I do her at the club.” Hearing her name Tay yelled “Keep Me out of this Tamaki I had no part in it.” Kyoya chuckled at my sister and the asked if Tamaki was just realizing this. He pulled out a pie chart and showed that his time with us in a day is less than three present.  
He then ran over to me and Haruhi grabbing our shoulders I flinched and squeaked and the sudden contact making Tay and Kaoru look over. My eyes were shut cause I knew they were a green with tints of blue because I was scared. Tamaki let go of me making me fall on my ass, he did not see cause he was to preoccupied by tell Haruhi to stay away for the twins. Hikaru was yelling at him as Kaoru helped me up.  
Tamaki started saying he wanted Haruhi to go back to being a girl and to surround herself with girl friends. I was already pissed because he had grabbed me, but then he let me fall on my ass and now he is ignoring the fact that my sister and I were girls! I was about to grab him by the front of his shirt when I felt two sets of arms going around me. One was my sister the other Kaoru. I looked up at him my eyes green with just a tiny hint of blue. He smiled down at me saying “When your mad they are green with a little blue good to know!” I glared at the back of Tamaki's stupid blonde head. I knew I would not be able to get out so I settled for just yelling at him. "Tamaki" I called sweetly.  
He turned as I called his name seeing me held by not only my sister, but also Kaoru he was a little afraid. I started saying “Are you such a dumb-ass that you forgot that Tay an I are girls!? Also don't you ever fucking grab me like that again if you want to keep you arms attached to your body and not be bet to death with them! And lastly if you ever drop me on my ass, forget me and Tay are girls or grab me like that again these two will not be able to stop me from ripping you limb from limb! Alright?” I said the last part with my best innocent smile.  
Everyone was starring at me they had seen me mad before, but never this mad I felt kind of bad cause when I lose my temper I have no filter. I looked at my sister with an apologetic smile on my face she really hates when I the use the F word. She just smiled back shaking her head letting me know I was off the hock, she was the only one who knew why I freaked when some one grabbed my shoulders and I waned to keep it that way if I could.

Tay's Pov-

Normally I would have scolded her for her vocabulary, but seeing what had happened and knowing what I do I don't blame her. Tamaki was just staring at Emmie as if she had changed form a girl to a monster in front of him. I looked over at the other host who looked shocked, but not as scared as Tamaki. They then said we had Physical exams tomorrow and that Haru's secret would be found out. This is not good we have to do something or we will be in their duet for ever. I started to think of different plans.

Kauro's Pov-

I had seen Emmie mad before, but not like this. It was all I could do to keep her from getting to the Boss. I could feel her trembling as she yelled as if she was afraid of something, or was she just that mad? When she looked at Tay I could tell she felt bad. But what was up with her being afraid of Tamaki grabbing her shoulder she did not really think he would hurt her, did she?  
Even when I felt her start to relax I did not let go of my hold on her so I felt her tens when Hikaru said Physical exams. Why would that make her tens? Then I remembered when Tay said she hated doctors and never went even when she was hurt bad. Was this part of the same thing, or was I just over thinking things like always? I felt Hikaru's eyes on my and looked at him he was smiling at me I looked down seeing my hands and arms were very close to Emmie's well um they were right by her boobs...  
I let go of her as soon as I realized causing he to look up at me with a questioning look on her face. I looked down and blushed 'She really does look cute in that maid outfit.' Wait what am I thinking she would never like me like that do I even like her like that?! She was still looking at me with her big blue eyes so I just shook my head as if saying not now. She smiled then grabbed her sisters hand and mine. Why did she do that?

Tay's Pov-

I saw Hikaru looking over at us my arms were crossed over my chest as I thought of how to help with tomorrow. I fallowed his gaze and then looked back at him smiling Kaoru was still holding Em and his arms and hands were supper close to her chest that was very prominent in this outfit. Kaoru noticed his brothers gaze and dropped his arms blushing a super cute deep pink. I wonder if he likes her. I will have to keep an eye on them... she is my little sister after all.  
-The Next Day Before Physical Exams-

Emmie's Pov-

I clung onto my sister hand for dear life as if I let go I would be lost forever. She looked down at me smiling saying low so only I can hear “I won't leave your side I promise, I won't let anything happen to you.” I nodded looking down knowing my eyes were the color they go to when I am scared. Haru was asking what the exams were like here and why we need a big huge plan.  
The twins looked back and said it was like any other school. I was not as panicked then, but when the doors opened it was all I could do not to break down on the spot. There were doctors and nurse every were you looked. Tay grabbed my hand and pulled me along as I tried to breath normally. We were called over to get our measurements done when we heard them call Haruhi. I froze wanting to see him make a fool of him self so did Tay. We laughed along with the twins as Tamaki walked out with a brown wig on saying he was Haruhi!  
As we cracked up Kyoya told Haru about a “Special Boy's Clinic” set up for her all the doctors here worked for his family. That would have been nice to know earlier! He smiled down at me and my sister telling us “Emmie if you feel more comfortable you can also go I know you don't really like doctors.” I looked up at the boy with glasses and smiled I gave him a very quick hug and said “Thank you so much Kyoya!” He was shocked for a second than patted my head.  
I ran out after Haruhi catching her before she rounded to corner. “What are you doing here Emmie?” she asked as I grabbed her hand. I told her how Kyoya had said I could come as well she smiled at me as we walked in the door marked “Special Boy's Clinic” there was only one doctor and she had a very kind face so I was not scared at all that's a first!  
She smiled at us and said “You must be Mr. Fujioka and Miss. Barns. I have been made aware of your situation if you don't mind please step behind that curtain and disrobe you can both go if you like.” We nodded and stepped in.

Tay's Pov-

I had just finished my exam and was waiting with the rest of the host for Haru and Em to come back we were chatting and we heard something about a pervert doctor I was in panic mood in an instant. I ran over to were the girl was and heard her say “He grabbed my shoulder and then I screamed and he ran I think he was going to where the "Special Boy's Clinic" is!” As soon as I heard that I was running in a dead out sprint. I throw the door open and heard Haruhi's muffled voice from behind the curtain I ran in to see a doctor with his hand over both Haruhi and Emmie's mouths. I looked at my sister she had shut down her eyes were shut and she was shaking uncontrollably. I grabbed the guys wrist that was connected to the hand covering my twins mouth and flipped onto the ground the boy ran in.  
I looked up and said a little mad “It took you long enough good god!” Tamaki grabbed the guy well I ran over to Em. She was still shaking she had her eyes closed and her hands were digging into her arms she had broken the skin. I grabbed her hands and pulled gently saying, “It's okay sweetie you are safe I am here. I told you I would never let anything happen to you, right? Now please, can you open your eye and look at me?” As I said that she opened her eye and I saw something I never wanted to see again the pure fear she hid so well. As she looked at me she crumpled, thankfully we were already sitting on the ground so she just fell into my lap. I rubbed her back as she tried not to cry.  
I looked up to see that Haruhi had come back she was going to finish her exam as a male student I smiled at her as she leaned down and patted Emmie's head. I helped my sister up and we walked out of the little room as soon as they say her all the host ran over even Kyoya looked worried. She did not look up, but I could tell she was trying not to cry as they all hugged her saying they were glad she was safe.  
That night for the fist time since J passed I saw my sister cry she could not sleep and I sat with her as she sobbed out all of the pain and fear of the day. The next time this kind of thing happens we will have to tell them the truth as much as I hate it, but they had to know...... they were our family after all.

Emmie's Pov-

My head hurt, my chest hurt, fuck everything hurt. 'I had broken my promise to my big brother the only thing he had asked of me and I failed!' That was my last thought as I felt the exhaustion take me over.  
I opened my eyes to see the smiling face of a man who seemed very familiar, but I could not put my finger on it until he said “You have been such a good girl Meme doing just like I said you were a brave, strong girl. I am so proud of you!” I started balling and ran to the man in front of me knowing who he was now. I sobbed into his chest as I hugged him “J I have missed you so much! Why did you have to leave us! I was brave like you asked even when it was hard and I wanted to I never cried in front of them. But...... I.. I am sorry I could not help it I was so scared! Sissy saw me cry.....”  
He rubbed my back the same way Tay did, she must have gotten it from him, and softly said “Shhh it's fine, I know and I am not mad I could never be mad at you. I want you to know that no matter what that man says you are wonderful, I could never ask for a better baby sister who is also one of my twins. Keep being the wonderful you that you are and all will be fine, okay?” I looked up at him and smiled “Okay, but only if you always stay by mine and sissies side.” He nodded.  
Very slowly he walked away, but before was gone he said, “Don't be afraid to open your hear up Meme you mite be surprised what happens when you do...”  
I slowly opened my eyes and saw my sister she was half asleep, but her hand moved softly on my back. I smiled and felt for the first time in years like I could breath with ease. For now life was very good and I hoped it would stay this way for sometime. "Sissy I saw him, I saw our big brother. You were right he does look happy and healthy... Um do you think maybe instead of calling me Em maybe you can start calling me Meme again like when we were little?" She smiled at me knowing that the only reason I made them stop was because that's what Jason had called me. "What ever you want sweetie, now it time to sleep okay?" I nodded cuddling up to my big sister falling asleep again.


	8. The Host Club's Dark Side?

Emmie's Pov-

Today we were all dressed in kimonos like always Tay and I had on the  same [outfit](http://mangapournous.m.a.pic.centerblog.net/o/0cefe044.jpg) . She was a lot happier these last few days and I had been as well. I was sitting with her talking to our guest they were all complementing us. I had noticed as we worked here longer that less girls were requesting us and more boy. I did not mind either way it was fun!

Today the other host seem to be tearing up a lot what was up with that? I looked at the twins seeing them doing the brotherly love act. I took a sip of tea and then looked at my sister she was smiling at our guest. I opened my mouth about to talk when Haru walked by Honey ran up saying “Haru-chan, Me-chan I lost my sandal I don't know how, bur I did...” He had tears in his eyes and a sandal in one hand. I looked at Haru as she sighed asking “How could you do that you were just wearing them.” Mori came up behind Honey with his lost sandal saying “ Mitsukuni you dropped this.” Honey ran over to him crying and hugged him saying “Thank you  Takashi.”

Seems like tears are also part of the theme today at the club. I looked at my sister and said very low “Are you ready sissy?” She nodded and I looked over to our guest starting to talk with them again as if nothing had happened. Suddenly Tay grabbed my face she had tear filled eyes she said “Meme why don't you ever tell me how you really fell don't you trust your big sister. Do you think I can't take it or something?” I leaned my head to the side saying “What in the world are you talking about I always tell you the truth.” She looked at me again a smile on her face tears still in her eyes she said “Good I don't think I could handle it if you lied to me, I think I would just die.” As she said this she placed her forehead on mine her tears fell onto my face making it seem as if I was also crying. Our guest freaked out like they always do when we do this kind of thing.

Soon the guest were gone and we were all together when suddenly the twins said “Oh we have a new guest.” They made there way over to her and started asking “why don't you come in watching is no fun.” Tamaki said they were being rude and he started the princely act. She looked at him as if she had seen a ghost. Then she yelled at him “Don't touch me you phony!” And she had broken him. After that we all got changed the girl said her name was Renge and that starting tomorrow she was going to be in our class.

This should be fun, not she already annoys the crap out of me. She was babbling about why she loved Kyoya and Haru asked what I had been thinking “Could you have the wrong person by chance?” Renge was in her face saying no as the twins ran around yelling and I tilted my head to one side trying to see Kyoya doing any of these thing she was saying. Then it all made sense as she said “He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki-doki Memorial. You're my real-life Ichijo Miyabi.” I had heard of that game, but I had never played it not even thinking I said “Oh that stupid game were the character flirts with you? I have heard of it. It's like a virtual boy friend.” She glared I just smiled back ever so sweetly. Tamaki and Hikaru shouted “Otaku!” And Kaoru yelled “I have never seen one!” I broke down laughing at them they were so stupid!

Tay's Pov-

So she was a full blown otaku great this should be fun. And to top it off we have to be nice to her cause Kyoya's family worked with hers. Great now she is our manager and she is going to help out! This is going to suck so much.

Latter that night at home Emmie told me that she had a plan and wanted my help, but that we had to keep it a secret tell thins were all ready. Wanting to know what she had planed I agreed. She told me her plan an I loved it right away. I asked “So when are we doing this?” She looked at me and said soon, but we need to wait for the right time. I nodded understanding. We got everything ready for the next day we had a really big test in math so we wanted to leave early.

-Time Skip The Next Day-

Emmie's Pov-

Tamaki was saying “I was thinking it mite be good for Renge to be here. She is in the same class as my lovely daughters. Maybe she will bring out their true girly sides. The only friends they have are each other and those shady twin!” I looked at him as the twins said “Who are you calling shady?” I chuckled and then realized what he had said.

I glared at him saying with my sweet smile “So Tamaki you think we aren't girly?” He looked at me and the away he could tell I was mad. Just then the door opened and Renge walked in saying she made us cookies. Tamaki was in his corner pouting cause she called him a phoney again. Renge started to run after Honey and Mori with snakes for hair! I grabbed a cookie from the bag and took a small bite it tasted burnt that's for sure.

I looked over about to take another bite when Kaoru grabbed my face and took a bite from the cookie in my mouth. Our lips were inches apart I looked down blushing. Hikaru had done the same to Haru. I looked at my sister she was smiling at me. I got an idea I took another cookie walking over to her I was about to take a bite when I asked “Sissy do you want to try one they are good if you get an unburnt one.” She looked down at me and said “Sure but only if you share it with me.” I smiled she was always so quick to get what I was doing. Before we could finish Renge yelled something about being lukewarm!

She then started to tell us our new dark sides she gave us all new roles we were the “Run away twins we had never trusted any body, but secretly wanted to be excepted.” She was more close to home then she could have ever know.

Tay's Pov-

It was the day after we got our new roles and now we were shooting a movie about them. How does this work. As the movie was shooting we had to stand in the rain made by the machine. Meme was standing in front of Haru and I was off to the she was trying to stand up to Honey for Haru, but I pulled her hand making her fall into me Honey then started to bully her. He broke down and Renge got mad yelling at him.

We walked over to were the twins were sitting we chatted tell Haru and us got called by Renge. She had two guy standing with her telling us they were the bad guys of the film both Emmie and I could tell they did not want to be here and that they were really not bad guys. They were freaking out saying it did not matter what their dads did that was not them! Renge grabbed one of their arms and started to drag them until they showed her. Haru grabbed her blocking her from being hit by the supplies.

Emmie grabbed the boy who pushed Renge by the caller and glared at him saying “Yes she may be a stupid Otaku! She may say some stupid stuff and she may judge people by how they look, but that gives you no right to shove her! Do you understand me?” They looked down at her scared as Tamaki ran over to help. He helped Haru up and made sure she was okay. I grabbed my sisters hand so she would calm down.

Next thing I knew the lens was smashed and Renge was crying cause Kyoya was being his true self. Well that's what happens when you don't really get to know people. For once thing were calm at least for a few days that is.

All the guest would talk about was our movie and how cute we were, they thought we were such great actresses. All the host looked over to Kyoya asking “I thought the movie was destroyed?” He had only destroyed the lens and gotten ride of the fight seen. We were all shocked then Renge walked in saying that she was now in love with Haru and they were going to her house to hang out and play games. Emmie started to laugh at Tamaki, but she too was soon grabbed by Renge and dragged away. I looked after them for a second and then fallowed thinking 'Why not this could be fun.'

The last thing I heard was Tamaki saying he wanted his daughters back. And Kyoya pointing out the facet that he was the one who wanted us to hang out with her in the first place!

I smiled as I caught my sisters hand as she was dragged down the hall by Renge 'This is what we do every day now and I truly am happy for that!'

 


	9. How Is this Fun?!

Tay's Pov-

It was just another day in the Host Club, all of the Host were with their guest doing what they do best. We were just chatting with our guest when we all looked to the twins hearing cheering. The twins were plying the "which one is Hikaru?" game.  
They had not played this at least since we had joined the club, I wonder how they do it? I looked to my sister and we walked over to see how this game was played. All of the girls were freaking out as the Twins came back with these green hats on covering their parts. We could both tell who was who right away.  
The twins asked their guest “So can you tell which one is Hikaru?”One girl said “It's hard to tell.” Another added “You two are identical” We saw the sad look on their faces for the split second before they continued saying “Many have tried, but none have seceded.” We looked at them shaking our heads. Haru walked by and said “That is such a stupid game and they can tell you apart supper easy.” She said the last part pointing to me and Emmie. We both nodded as the twins said “Well they don't count they have like twindar or something. And do you have a problem with the game?”  
“No I just don't get why you are so popular.” Was Haru's reply. The twins started talking about why they were so great to have in the club. Then they looked at Emmie who was hiding behind me seeing that they used a guest instead saying every young woman's fantasy to have twins for lovers. I rolled my eyes and was about walk back to our guest when Tamaki started yelling.  
He ran over to the twins with a laptop saying “Hikaru, Kaoru!When I gave you control of the club's website, I did it so on one condition that you take it seriously.” Hearing that I wanted to see what they had done. I walked over to see a picture of Haru that made her look like she had no cloths on. I continued to look as Tamaki scrolled down and I saw a picture of[Emmie](http://0.static.wix.com/media/2704fe_223bf1467ddc52f8a6f9f84ce0b8d431.jpg_1024) and then one of [me](http://i279.photobucket.com/albums/kk160/macxater/mix/z92.jpg).... WHAT THE HELL!  
All the girls were saying how great she looked our male guest came over to see what was going on and four out of the five got nose bleeds seeing me and my sister in the photos. Tamaki was asking Haru if she would ware a dress that would look really cute on her if she was not supported to be a BOY! I looked at my sister to see her looking at the laptop and then at the twins the next thing I knew she was about to rip their faces off.

Emmie's Pov-

They had gone way to far this time! Not only did they put me into a stupid neko outfit again, but they had put my sister into one as well and Made it look like Haru was naked! They will pay this time I don't care what they say!  
I looked over at the twins at the same time as Haruhi, but I beat her to yelling at them. I started “What the hell is wrong with you two! It's bad enough that you dress me like this in real life but now you are doing it online as well! And to my sister as well this is the last straw! Tell me the truth now how do you really feel about us?!” I saw a look of surprise cross their faces and then Hikaru looked at Kaoru and they said together “Well isn't it obvious your our toys.”  
I looked down not wanting them to see the hurt that crossed my face... at least we know the truth now...I felt Tay grab my hand I looked at her and she smiled saying “Hey don't worry they did not mean it they are just being rude.” I nodded and then looked over at the twins again Kaoru smiled at me really fast, but I just looked away.  
We all looked over as we heard a creepy voice saying “Toys? You want toys?” And then something about a black magic club. So not my style so I just tuned them all out. I was watching the twins as the grabbed flash lights to shine on the guy in the door. He freaked out and so did Tamaki saying they would be cursed.  
The twins had walked away saying they were bored. I looked at my sister and she could tell I had really been hurt by the twins saying they thought of us as there toys. I know they did not really mean it they were just hiding there true felling. I grabbed her hand and held it tight letting her know that I was there for her.  
She was talking to Haru about nothing really important when the twins started talking again. Hikaru started asking “The next time we have a day off ...” and Kaoru finished “Can we come over to your house?” Haru looked at them confused and asked “Why would you want to do that? It's nothing special or anything.” Then Tamaki said he two had wanted to see Haruhi's house and meet her family Then they all turned to me and Tay saying “We want to see your house as well.” Then Tamaki said “I could never forget about my favorite twin daughters!”  
Haruhi beat out mine that would have been a ya sure by saying “No way in hell.” The twins said after sharing a glance “We can play a game to settle this with a game. If you guess wrong we get to come over latter tonight. And you two cant help!” They pointed at the two of as they said this. Then they did as spin with their hats on and then said together “So which on of us is Hikaru?”  
Looking right at them she pointed them out saying “That ones Hikaru and that ones Kaoru.” Both Tay and I knew she was right, but the twins said “Uh oh you got it wrong.” I shock my head and Haruhi said “No I know I am right you may look the same, but you are both very different people.”  
All the girls freaked out and said “How did you do it when they have those hats covering their parts it's impossible to tell them apart. And you can tell Emmie and Tay apart as well and they always have their hair and makeup same!” Tay and I looked over saying together “Ya how do you do it other than our uh childhood friend and the twins no one could ever tell us apart.” She looked at all of us and said “ Well it's kind of difficult to explain, but Hikaru's speech and actions make him come across a little more mischievous than Kaoru. And Emmie she is a little more outgoing then Tay. Also Emmie is a little more mischievous then Tay.”  
She did not mean anything by it my sister and I knew that. Then Kaoru started to laugh at what she had said. He looked at his brother saying “I am sorry I don't mean to laugh.” Hikaru looked back at him and said “I don't see whats so wrong I speak my mind I don't hide how I feel. It's sneaky people like you who make trouble.” I was looking back and forth between the two of them this was so stupid. Then Kaoru said something about the “games” they play Hikaru said they could stop anytime if he thought they were so stupid.  
Then Kaoru shocked us all by saying “It was your idea to call Emmie, Haruhi and Tay our toys, but I noticed you were quick to make a pass at her. Admit it, Hikaru. You're actually in love with Haruhi, aren't you?” We all looked over shocked. Haruhi looking shocked said “Huh?” Tamaki was freaking out well Hikaru said “What ever we all know that you like Emmie the way you are always smiling at her and flirting with her! Why would you think I like Haruhi you are such a freaking idiot.”  
Tamaki was freaking out cause Hikaru had called Haruhi a tanuki and then Renge appeared, but I was not paying attention because I was thinking about what Hikaru had said. Did Kaoru really like me or was Hikaru gust saying that because he had said that he liked Haruhi? I looked to my sister to see her looking over at me to see what I was thinking.  
The next thing I knew the twins were fighting and trowing things and yelling at each other. They were calling each other names then they both yelled at the same time “That's it we are done!” What were they talking about they are brothers they can't be done. They must be up to something and I am going to find out what!

-The Nigh At Home-

Tay's Pov-

Emmie had been spacing out all nigh and when she did talk all she said was “They are up to something and we have to find out what it is.” I could tell she was thinking about what Hikaru had said because I was too. I know they both liked each other or at the very least that she liked him. She got this look when she was with him, her eyes kind of light up and she always has a slight pink blush to it.  
I should try to ask her “Hey Meme what are you thinking about?” She looked at me and said “Well I was thinking about what Hikaru said. Is it true that he is always flirting with me? I mean I do feel different around him...”  
I smiled and said “Ah sissy you are soo cute. You like him! You have to tell him I know he feels the same. You can tell by how he looks at you.” She was blushing now and looking down. It was the first time she had gotten close enough to someone to fall for them. Well really it was the first time for not of us... but she does not know about that so I am safe for now.  
As I thought this she said “If I tell Kaoru I like him you have to tell Mori you like him. And yes I know you like him so don't even try to say you don't.” I was blushing like crazy how did she know I was trying to hard not to show it at all! She was grinning like a crazy person now and giggling as she said “You can't hide anything form me sissy I know you better than anyone! So it's up to you like I said you tell Mori and I tell Kaoru.”  
I looked at her and said in what she called my mom voice “You really are a mischievous little girl.” Then I thought about it more and had an idea. I told her “Okay fine, but we are doing this my way. That means that it wont be for a little bit and we will have to practice even more then before.” She smiled knowing what I was talking about. (I know I have another hit/ drop off like this, but that will come soon and so will this one.)  
-The Next Morning In Class-

Tay's Pov-

As I sat in class I found my self humming the tune of our newest project. I can tell Emmie is thinking about to as well she has that look on her face. Haruhi walks in and smiles at us as she takes her seat in front of us. She turns and we start talking tell we hear people gasp and then Hikaru say “good morning girls.” I look up and see his hair is now pink... I busted up laughing and so did Emmie. Haruhi asked “What happened to your hair why is it pink now?” He looked over and said “Cause pink suits me, don't you think it looks cute? I don't want to be mistaken for that Kaoru anymore. That reminds me I made this for you Tay I hope you like it.” At this he handed me a [pink cheer bow](http://img0.etsystatic.com/002/0/7145975/il_fullxfull.365846834_p5xw.jpg?ref=l2).

I looked up at him and said “Thanks it's really cute!” I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and then put my bow into my hair. I looked at my sister asking “How does it look? Do I need to fix it at all?” She looked at it, straitened it a little and then said “It looks really cute!” I smiled then started to laugh again seeing Kaoru walk in with blue hair. Again everyone gasped and started to whisper.  
Kaoru walked over and like his brother said “Good morning girls. How are you doing?” I looked at my sister with tears in my eyes from laughing to see her giggling with her hand over her mouth. Haruhi only said “So Kaoru is the blue twin.” He nodded then looked over at Emmie blushing a little he said “Hey I uh made this for you... you don't have to ware it if you don't like it.” Still blushing he handed her a [blue cheer bow](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/ed/a0/87/eda087afb8cd7349c26d4b09f9615363.jpg) that look similar to mine. She started blushing as he handed it to her. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail like mine and then put the bow into her hair. She asked like me how it looked and if it need to be fixed. I looked it over as Kaoru straitened it for her. The girls all freaked out saying "Oh so cute!"  
Then class was starting we all were about to take our seats when both Emmie and I saw the twins share a look as Hikaru kicked away Kaoru's chair. Kaoru fell to the ground then he reached across and grabbed the lag of Hikaru's chair making it fall to the ground. They both got up giving each other blank stares. They soon started throwing chairs, deck and anything else they could find at each other. At one point they were trowing Usa-chan. Seeing that Honey jumped in to save it and was then being thrown as well. This was going to be a long day.

-Lunch Time-

Emmie's Pov-

I knew something was not right yesterday, but now I know for sure the twins are faking their fight. I am not going to say anything cause I want to see how it all turns out. We normally would be eating in the class room with Haru, but with the fight she wanted to fallow them. The twins were both in line to order food, but they kept getting the same thing.   
I heard Tamaki say from behind the tree of us “So this is what all of the commotion was, why are you two still fighting. This is a disgrace to the host club.” Everyone was freaking out about them being here like this. I just giggled 'I am glade we came out here or we would have missed this.' Honey ran over to the twins saying “We've had enough of this. You're both to blame for this fight. Hika-chan and Kao-chan, I want you to make up and go halfsies on this cake, 'kay? But I want to have a piece too. So I guess we're going to have to go thirdsies. We're not going to be able to split the strawberry on top, though. What should we do? Maybe I should just take it. After all, strawberry is all my favorite. Oh, I forgot to ask. Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you like strawberries?” I could tell they were really getting annoyed. I was about to say something when Mori grabbed him and said “That's not helping your making it worse. Leave them alone for now.”  
Hikaru was trading his food with Haruhi and she looked like she had died and gone to food heaven. I was sitting next to Tay on the other side of Haruhi. Kaoru sat next to me saying “Here try this you mite like it.” He put a spoon full of something up to my face I was blushing and was about to take a bite when Hikaru stuck his face in front of mine and took the spoon full of food. Hikaru said glaring at his brother “Out butting in just get out of here.” At this Kaoru throw a plate full of food at his brother but it hit Tamaki in the face. I started to laugh, but then they started throwing this again. Both Tay and I left with Haruhi not wanting to get caught in the twins fight.  
-Latter That Day In The Club Room-

Emmie's Pov-

Kyoya was saying we ere going to have to stop using the twins as host if they did not stop fighting soon. I was sitting by the window on my phone not really paying attention, but when he said that I got worried they can't leave the club they made it so much more fun. I looked over and saw Kyoya looking at Haru as he said “You should not fell bad or anything even tho it was your comment that started this fight in the first place.” I chuckled as did Tay.  
Honey was saying that he had know the twins since per-school. They were not in the same class so he never got to play with them, but they always played together and he had never seen them fight. Tamaki said he had only known them since middle school and they were even more “twisted' then. He was saying how this fight mite be a good thing to make them broaden their horizon a little. Haruhi was looking out the window thinking about the fight maybe.  
Tay and I both looked at them then she said “Meme and I have never fought either we have only ever been able to rely on each other. If we got in a fight I don't think we would know when to stop. Not that we would ever fight that is.” She smiled at me and I back at her.  
-The Next Day At The Club-

Emmie's Pov-

There was a giant mountain or crap behind the twins topped by Honey holding Usa-chan. Both were panting as Tamaki said “Don't you think it's about time to give up all this fighting. It's driving me insane.” Hikaru looked at him and said this is driving you insane imagine how I feel every time I look in the mirror I see his face. I am tired of being mistaken for Kaoru. I hate him so much!” I glared at him and said “That just mean how could you say that about our brother I don't care how mad you are!” Then Kaoru as saying how he got a Belzenef, the curse doll to place a curse on Hikaru. And from that day one he would be cursed.  
Before I could do anything Haruhi had thumped both of them on the head causing the doll to fall to the ground. I heard her yelling at them about not bringing other people and stupid toys into their petty fights. Then she made a huge mistake saying “If you ever want to come over to my house you had better stop fighting now. Have I made my self clear!”  
The twins looked up at her with tears in their eyes from being hit, but then they were by her side with one arm each over her solders saying “So what you are telling us is that if we make up now we can come over to your house?”  
Haruhi fell to the ground along with Tamaki as the twins started to apologies to each other. Both me and Tay were laughing so hard because we had know all along about the fight being fake. Honey said “You have got to be kidding me you were faking this the entire time!” They both looked up and said “We were board and there was nothing to do around here.” Haruhi was freaking out saying “They tricked me this whole time they were faking.” We were still laughing at the face that they had just figured it out.  
Every one including the twins turned on us and said “You have known the entire time and you never said anything?!” We just nodded not able to breath form laughing. The twins joined us, but Tamaki was looking at all of us as he said “Twins with to much time on their hands.......are devils. You two have been spending to much time with those shady twins they have corrupted my sweet daughters! Look you even have bows that go with their hair colors.”  
I reached up forgetting that we had done our hair up again so we could have our bows in. I started to blush thinking of when Kaoru gave it to me. I looked over to see him blushing as well. Tay and Hikaru shared a look then started to laugh again. Everyone was looking back and forth between the four of us. Not understanding what was going on.

-The Next Day At The Club-

Emmie's Pov-

We had our hair up again with our bows in again. Our guest said they liked them cause they could tell us apart because I had blue and Tay had pink. The twins just were saying the same thing about their hair. But little did they know we had all switched today Kaoru and I had pink and Hikaru and Tay had blue. All of our guest were calling us by our siblings names.  
We had them going until Haruhi walked by and said “It's not any easier to tell them apart they all switched colors for the day the oldest are pink and the youngest are blue.” We all looked as she walked away we shared looks and were all thinking the same thing 'No one has ever been able to tell us apart and now she can do it like nothing. And we can tell each other apart as well.' Our walls have been broken and they were not coming back ever.


	10. We Are Going To A Pool?!

Emmie's Pov-

I looked around where Haru, Tay and I were standing it was like we were at a tropical resort in Hawaii or something. I could hear lots of birds and other animals making calls all around us it was really warm and sunny also.   
I head Haru asking “Am I dreaming? We are still in Japan right?” I looked at her still smiling as Tamaki ran over saying “Bask in the beauty of tropical birds. Aren't they breathtaking? I wonder what they're called.”  Haruhi looked at my sister and I saying “So the exit was where again?” Tamaki who was now in a seat with a drink in hand said “ Try and make the best of this down time. We have no guest to worry about. Just sit back and have a good time.”  
I smiled at him thinking the same thing I looked at my sister and saw she was starting to relax and feel the same. Haruhi how ever was worrying about studying and laundry. I sighed as she asked what had been on my mind as well. “Senpai were are we any ways?”   
-Early That Day-

Emmie's Pov-

“I really need to get my grade up in history do you think you could help me study to night? We can do it at our place.” Tay asked Haruhi as we all walked out the front gates of the school. I looked over and added “That sounds like a great idea! I can make dinner well you two study as well.”  Both of them smiled at me.   
Before Haruhi could say anything I was grabbed by Kaoru around my waist, Tay was picked up by Mori and Haruhi was grabbed by Hikaru under her arms. As we were all grabbed I heard Kaoru say “Targets....” and Hikaru finish “Captured!” I was looking up at Kaoru and saw him blushing when Tamaki pulled up and said “Good now take them with you” They all said at the same time “Roger!” I was the only one not asking what was happening or where we were going. I did not really care no matter what it was going to be fun!  
-Back At The Pool-

Tay's Pov-

Kyoya was telling us about this place, but I don't really care I am not supper big on water parks. I looked over to see the twins playing in the water and Mori with Honey on his shoulders. As I looked at the two smiling Mori looked over and started smiling at me as well. I don't think I have ever seen him smile, but he looks really sweet when he does.   
Tamaki was talking about how relaxing it was here and not having to worry about other people or our guest. I nodded glad that we had a day off for ones. Emmie was over at the counter ordering a drink I was about to go over when Honey grabbed both me and Haruhi asking if we wanted to get some coconut juice or have some mango cake. Haru said the juice sounded good. I nodded saying “I am not a big coconut fan, but the cake sounds good!” Honey ran over with us fallowing behind.   
I looked over at Emmie and asked “Hey Meme what did you get to drink?” She smiled at me and said “I got this thing called a Cranberry Lime Ricky. But I think you would like the Lemon and Pomegranate Refresher.” I smiled she knew me so well. Before I could say anything the twins were right by us asking “Hey do you three want to go on the water slide with us?”  Then they noticed the ugly yellow pullover that Haruhi had on. Hikaru asked “What is that what happened to the suit we had for you?” Haruhi looked over at them and said “Well...”  
-Upon Arrival To The Park-

Emmie's Pov-

The twins and Mori drug us to the changing room as soon as we got to the water park. They pushed us forward to the twin maids waiting the twins said “Do what you have to.” The maids smiled at use and said “Miss Fujioka, Miss Emmie and Miss Tay please come with us to get your swim suits.” I looked back at the twins saying “I am good I have my suit in my bad for swim team. So I don't need one, but thanks!” They both shock their heads and Kaoru said “Nope you have to wear one of the ones we brought.”   
I sighed and walked in knowing this was not a fight I was going to win. They started to show us all the suit that the twins had brought form their moms new line of cloths. They showed us a lot, but Haruhi keep telling them no and so did Tay I grabbed one and showed my sister into a stall telling her to change and get over it! Haruhi giggled then said no to the maids again they showed her another one and she finally gave up the fight. Then they turned to me saying very creepy “Your next, so what will it be? We heard your a swimmer so that means you would look good in anything we give you.” I just sighed and said “Nothing to skimpy and more then just a few strings.”   
They smiled at me and started to hold things up arguing over what would look better. They were still trying to pick when[Tay walked out in her suit](http://cfile1.uf.tistory.com/image/1171F3404F30E1472E0FCE). It looked great on her and showed that she had boobs and curves. I smiled as she said “Do you think it's to skimpy I don't normally ware this kind of thing. It makes my boobs look super huge as well!” I sighed she hates to admit that she has a great body. “You look hot so get over it and help me pick a suit they can't and I don't want to.” She giggled and picked one that the maids had over looked saying this will be sure to make him look.” I blushed but grabbed it and changed. I looked at it and [smiled it was simple, but super cute.](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-ht9OayekzHE/UZlzcykeTtI/AAAAAAAAAUg/7_97w7aCsn4/s1600/1279812-1024x768-%5BDesktopNexus.com%5D.jpg)   
Haruhi walked out saying “This looks stupid, why do I have to ware this?” Then she looked up and said  “What the hell you two look so great it's not far!” I blushed and said “Thanks and you look super cute as well so not stupid! You will totally get some looks from the boys!” She blushed then shook her head. We all walked out and I saw Tamaki standing by the door he was blushing and then Turned bright red as he saw all of us standing there.  
He walked over with three super ugly pullovers and said “Here put these on it's not right for young lady’s like you to be walking around showing that much skin tell after shes married.” I looked at him then at the thing in his hand and said “No way in hell am I going to put that on and there is nothing you can say to make me. Come on Tay lets go get something to drink.” As I said this I grabbed her hand dragging her away knowing she would put it on even if it was super ugly.   
-Back To The Pool-

Tay's Pov-

“I still don't like how this suit looks I feel like it's to small.” My sister sighed as she heard me say this. I could feel eyes staring at my me. I was not sure who it was until I looked over and saw Mori looking and I thought I saw Kyoya looking at me, but I must be wrong.   
Hikaru asked if Haru was going swimming and then Kaoru asked if she could swim. She explained that she could but water parks were not really here thing. She told them about plastic pools and they though she was talking about a inflatable boat. I looked over and said “Ya we had those when we were little we moved a lot so our parents used that to help us learn how to swim. They were really a lot of fun.” Emmie smiled and nodded. Then Tamaki scolded the twins saying if we though that was a pool not to make fun of us.   
I was then pulled away by my sister who was saying something about wanting to go on the water slide. I don't really like heights, but I can always just close my eyes and hold onto Emmie tight. We got to the slide and it really was a lot of fun once I got over how high up it was. Soon we had gone at least twenty times. I wanted to go again, but Honey ran over and asked if we wanted to come and swim with him and Mori. Emmie said sure and ran over jumping into the currant pool with them I however said “No I am fine I don't really like swimming like that so I am okay, but thanks for asking.” He smiled and then ran over to the other two.  
I walked over and sat down by Haruhi we talked for a bit then the twins started a water war with Tamaki by saying they were going to marry the two of us. Tamaki freaked out saying “Do you really like that I would let my lovely daughters marry you two shady twins? Daddy says NO!” They all started to run around shooting at each other. It looked kind of fun, but I did not really want to get shot in the face.   
Mori walked over trying to shake some water out of his ear. I looked up at him as Haruhi pointed to my glass and then to Mori when he was looking away. I blushed and then said “Hey Mori would you uh like a drink?” As I said this I held out the drink in my hand he looked down and he said “Sure thanks.” He took the glass from me and took a long drink. I head Tamaki yell something about a sideways leaping shot. I looked over and saw him shooting at the twins who had these mask like things for shields. Then like the ninja he is Tamaki slipped on a banana peel and hit a totem poll thing causing it to light up. 'This can't be good...' Was my thought before the wave hit my sister and Honey who were still in the pool swimming.

Emmie's Pov-  

The current pool is great I can swim forever and not have to do flip turns or anything. It was fun swimming with Honey and Mori, but then he got out to take a break. I saw the twins and Tamaki in a water fight it looked like a lot of fun, I was about to climb out when I was hit by a huge wave. Honey and I were both drug under. I could not get back up no matter how hard I kicked or pulled. I could see Honey in font of me and he was also struggling to get up. I was running out of air and I could tell he was as well.   
I woke up I don't know how long latter, but my chest hurt and so did my head. I sat up slowly and looked around trying to see where I was. That was when I saw Honey sitting there staring at me. He started to tear up and said “Me-chan I am so glad you are okay. We got washed up here and I think you had hit your head you were breathing, but you would not wake up. I tried to call for the others, but they did not reply. I have no idea where we are, but I think we should start walking and try to find the others. That is if you feel up to it.”   
I smiled up at him and said “Thanks for watching out for me well I was passed out. I think I should be fine to walk for a little bit at least.” He nodded and we started to walk the air was still really warm and muggy it made it a little hard to breath, but I was not going to say anything. We had walked for about thirty minuets when it started to rain really hard. I don't mind the rain it makes everything smell good and sounds really cool. We ducked under some trees to try and stay out of the rain a little at least. After about twenty minuets it stopped raining so we started to walk again. The trees and plants were covered in drops of water it looks so pretty.  
“I hope Takashi is not to worried. I would hate it if he thought something bad had happened to me.” I looked over as Honey said this. “You to are really close you must be great friends.” I smiled as I said this. He looked up at me as I said this with a confused look. He asked “Did you not know? We may not look like it, but Takashi and I are cousins.” I stopped for a second then started to walk again. “I had no idea, but now I understand why you to are so close. I just hope Tay is not to worried. Neither of  us like to be apart for to long.” He looked at me smiling and said very sweetly “Don't worry Takashi and her will keep each other company. Don't tell anyone, but he really likes her. He always smiles at her and is watching out for her it's really kind of cute.”   
I smiled and started to giggle. He looked as I said “Well that's good and you can't tell anyone ether, but Tay really likes Mori as well. She thinks he is really sweet and caring. She also said she thinks he is kind of cute.” We both started to laugh at the fact that our family members liked each other, but we could not do a thing about it. When we heard someone yelling we both climbed up the nearest tree. What we saw made made my smile then get really mad. Honey grabbed a vine and swung in yelling. I fallowed  close behind on my own vine.  
-Right After The Wave Hit-

Tay's Pov-

“MEME!!” I stared at the place that I had last seen my sister before the huge wave hit taking her way. Mori had started to run, but he slipped on a banana peel falling on his face. I will still frozen in place my thoughts racing I did not hear a word they said tell Kyoya spoke up. “Those alligators belong to the park's tropical animals exhibit. I guess it is kind of dangerous to let them run wild. Though, the cause of our present situation seems to be the location of the switch for the current pool. I'll have to have a little chat with our designers. Thanks a lot, you guys. I got some great data today.” Everyone was standing there shocked.   
My body moved with out me even thinking. In a split second I was in front of Kyoya pulling him to my eye level by the front of his shirt. He looked at me shocked as I said through clenched teeth “So my baby sister is missing some were in this water park because you wanted us to test it out for you?!” I felt a hand lay on my shoulder as a deep voice said “Don't worry they will be fine we will find them...” I looked back and saw Mori. I dropped my hand from Kyoya and walked away not wanting any of them to see the tears forming in my eyes.  
I told him I would protect her no matter what and now she was missing somewhere in this stupid fucking park. I felt the same hand on my shoulder again I kept my face down, but then my head was in his chest and he was patting my head saying “Like I said don't worry she will be fine. Emmie is a strong girl and she has Mitsukuni with her as well.” I looked up now and smiled saying “Thanks I just really don't like to be away from her it makes me feel wired. It's like part of me is missing when we are not together...” He nodded in understanding.   
We had been walking in the jungle for about thirty minuets. I was walking a little behind the rest of the group. Tamaki was taking saying it was like a real jungle in here. I was not really paying attention I was more worried about finding my sister. It started to rain soon after this and we all ran to a little bungalow thing to wait for the rain to stop.   
“I really like the rain the way it smells, the way it makes everything look after it stops... even the way that it sounds. It's all so pretty...” I did not relies I was speaking out loud tell I heard Haruhi say “Ya I feel the same way.” I looked over and saw everyone staring at me. I blushed and looked away not wanting them to see. Then Haruhi said “So you and Honey must be really close. It must be hard for you to be away from him. It has to be hard for you as well Tay. I mean the only time I have ever seen you and Emmie apart is for your last class.” I looked back and just nodded. Everyone looked at her as Tamaki said “So you don't know Mori and Honey are cousins.” He went on to explain, but I did not really care so I did not pay attention.   
When the rain stopped I walked out thinking no one had noticed cause the twins were making fun of Tamaki again. I was about twenty feet away when someone grabbed my hand. I turned to see Mori standing there holding my hand in his. I blushed and looked down saying “I don't want to wait for them to stop fighting and I have a feeling they are this way...” He only nodded and then started to walk pulling me with. Right after Haru ran up saying she was coming as well. We both nodded and started to walk again Haruhi kept tripping and getting startled by thing. Mori looked at her and then picked her up with one arm still holding my hand with the other.  
We walked for about ten more minuets and then both Mori and I stopped hearing a strange noise. We looked up as these guys in all black landed saying “Targets confirmed.” What are they talking about? Then they said “The Targets have been taken captive by a suspicious man.” I looked over at Mori, how is he a suspicious man. At that moment both Haru and I were grabbed by the guys I squirmed in the mans grip and then flipped him as Haru yelled “Hey hold on!”   
Then out of no were Honey came swinging in on a vine fallowed by none other than Emmie. I smiled at her happy to see she was safe. 

Emmie's Pov-

I was so pissed as I swung in on the vine. I yelled at the guy holding my sister “Hay assface let go of my sister!” As I swung in yelling this I kicked him in the face. Honey was beating the crap out of the other guys as I finished off the guy who had grabbed Tay. Then Honey looked at then and said “You guys should be more careful who you mess with. Picking on my friends is a bad thing!” I smiled and then was tackled in hug by my sister. She buried her face in my hair and said “I am soo glad you are safe you scared me so much!”  
I looked at her rubbing her head and said “I am sorry sissy I did not mean to scar you. I was about to get out, but then the wave hit and I was pulled away and under.” She looked up and nodded. We stood up and separated for a second. The rest of the host ran up yelling our names. I smiled as they all stopped dead in their tracks seeing all the men laying on the ground.  
We explained what happened and then suddenly the men were fine and apologizing to Honey. I smiled this was kind of funny especially cause Honey did not understand why they were sorry. I smiled and looked around seeing for the first time that Tay and Mori were holding hands. I nudged her and she looked at me. I smiled and looked back at their hands. She fallowed my gaze and then blushed looking away.  
We were all walking out of the park together when Hikaru said “Hey maybe we should go to the beach next.” Kaoru said “Ya that the beach would be nice.” He looked back at me smiling as he said this I smiled back. Tamaki was looking ahead well he said “You idiots the girls don't want to do anything like that.” I looked at my sister and Haru who were on my left side and we all said together “That's not true the beach would be a lot of fun. Also it's really pretty there.” I smiled and added “Ya and I would love to try and get some good photos of the sunset and sunrise on the beach.” Tamaki paused for a second and then said “Well okay then we will go there next.”   
I started jumping up and down cheering well saying “YAY we are going to the beach!!! I can't remember the last time I went to the beach!” Everyone smiled at me. I looked at my sister and she smiled softly I grabbed her hand again and started running to the car that was waiting for us to take us home. On the way home I guess I fell asleep cause the next thing I knew I was being carried into my room by strong arms. I smiled and sighed as he placed me on my bed I said “Thank you big brother...” Then I fell fast asleep.

Kaoru's Pov-

We were all sitting in the car on the way home from the water park. Emmie was siting by me and Tay she was sitting there quietly and then suddenly she was leaning heavily on my. I looked over and saw that her eyes were shut and she was breathing slowly and evenly. I smiled down at her covering her with my jacket as she shivered.   
To soon we pulled up to the girls apartments. Tay had starting to drift off, but woke up when we stopped. Emmie how ever was sound asleep. I slipped my arm around her back and picked her up. Her head was laying on my chest and she had a small smile on her sleeping face. I walked up the stares careful to go slow so as not to move her to much.   
Tay had unlocked the door and walked in she was holding back two big dogs as I walked in. She looked at me yawning and said “Her room is the last door on the right. Just put her on her bed if she wakes up latter she can change and all that.” I nodded and walked back, looking down I saw that the German shepherd had fallowed us. I smiled I have always liked dogs especially big dogs. I walked into Emmie's room and smile she had pictures all over most were of sensory, but some were of Tay and the dogs as well.  
I placed her on her bed and she sighed softly as I pulled a blanket over her. She smiled and very softly and sweetly said “Thank you big brother...” I looked down shocked and then a hand grabbed my wrist pulling me out of the room. I looked over and say Tay now wide awake staring at me. She shut the door then pointed to the front room.   
I fallowed her as soon as we were there she turned to me and said “Don't say anything about that to anyone... please.” I stared at her and asked “Why not? Why is it such a big secret? If I have to keep this from everyone I want to at least know why.” Tay looked down and I saw the other dog, I think he is a Husky, walk over and rub on her leg she started to rub his head absently. Then she looked up saying very quickly and softly “If you truly care about Meme you won't make me tell you and you will wait for her to tell you her self when she feels it's the right time.”  
I stared at her confused for a second and then it clicked she knew that I liked Emmie. “How did you know I liked her?!” She just chuckled and said “It's obvious. You are always looking at her like she is the only girl in the world.” I blushed crap I did not think it was that noticeable, but what ever. “Okay I won't tell any one, but tell me one thing. Is there anything else you two are not telling us that I should be prepared for?” Tay looked down shaking her head.  
 I nodded and said “Okay well I hope you sleep well and I will see you soon.” After this I walked out and back to the car where my brother was waiting for me. He looked at me and asked “Are you okay, you look upset. Did something happen?” I looked at him and just shook my head saying “No I am just tired it was a long day.” Hikaru nodded and we rode home in silence. 'What are they keeping from us? She said something about big brother. Why would they not say anything if they had a brother? Do they not trust us?' These were all thought that ran through my mind as I rode home...

Tay's Pov-

I walked to my sisters room she was sound asleep with a blanket over her and Abbie snuggled into her. I really don't want to wake her up, but she needs to know. Right? I started to softly say “Meme sweaty..” She smiled softly and said “Sissy, big brother please... don't... don't leave me...” I can't do it not now. I will tell her in the morning for now I need to get some sleep as well. This is what I was worried about, I just hope it all gets worked out... 


	11. Beach Day!

* * *

Emmie's Pov-

It's been about a week since we went to the water park and it was all I could do not to freak out every time Kaoru talked to me. All I could think about was the fact that he heard my say “thank big brother.” I really want to tell him, but this is just not the right time.  
-Flashback To The Day After The Pool-

Tay's Pov-

I work up the next morning a little later then normal, but it's okay cause it's the weekend and we don't have school. I rolled over and saw that Forest was not on the bed with me, that means that Emmie is up. I have to tell her about last night no matter what.  
I got up stretching as I walked to the kitchen the dogs were happily eating there food and Emmie was making what smelled like french toast. She looked over smiling and said “Good morning sleepy head. I am making french toast, it will be done in about 2 minutes. Do you think you could put some drinks on the table?” I looked over and said “Uh sure no problem.”  
I got out the glasses and filled one with one and water the other with milk. I put one of those straws that makes your milk turn chocolate in and set it on the table. I walked over to the cabinet that we kept the plates in and grabbed out three. I took two to the table and gave the other to my sister to put the food on. She smiled and said thanks.   
We were sitting at the table eating Emmie really is a great cook. I took a big bite and then I remembered that I had to tell her about Kaoru hearing her say something about our brother. I had not really forgotten just placed it to the back of my mind for the moment. I finished my mouth full and then said “So I need to tell you something really important... Last night when Kaoru carried you in and put you in your room well um... He heard you say something about Jason. I don't know what you said, but he walked out and asked about it .”   
She looked at me shocked then her head drop a little as she said “I am so sorry! I was dreaming about him... not like last time, this time it was as if he had never passed away. We were all together the three of us that is. It was a good dream.” She smiled at me as she said this.   
I smiled back and “It's okay don't worry we knew this would come up at some point. All we need to do know is decide how to tell him and the others. He is not going to say anything to them, but I just wanted you to know so that you would be ready if he ask about it.” She nodded and we finished our food.   
-Back At The Club Room-

Emmie's Pov-

I know I shouldn't be so worried about this, but what if when we do tell them they don't like us or never trust us again? I don't want to feel like I have no home again. I was sitting at a table with Haru and my sister thinking about this well we were taking a break from studying. I must have been spacing out more than I though because the next thing I hear is both Haru and Tay asks “The beach?” What did I miss?  
I look behind me to see both Hikaru and Kaoru standing behind me. They looked at us and both said “Well of course.” Haru looked over at them confused and asked “Why the beach?” I looked back at her as if to say 'really you don't remember?' Hikaru shook his head and asked “You really don't remember what you said?” Kaoru finished by saying “You did say that you wanted to go to a real beach.” Haru tilted her head to the side and asked “Did I?” possible    
I shook my head and said “Yeah do you not remember after the water park we all said we would like to go to the beach.” Tay and the twins nodded. Then the boys said “And to make it better here is the fun part...” Kaoru said “We  brought some suits from our mom's new collection for you three to pick from!”Hikaru held up a cute pink and white suit with a ruffled top saying “Haruhi this is for you, cute right?”She shook her head.  
Honey showed her a cut one-piece and then Kaoru said “You don't get it a one piece like that would only show how flat chested she is. Now if you put that on Emmie or Tay it would look fine.” He was looking at Honey as he said the first part, but as he finished he was looking at me with a slight blush on his face. I looked down blushing as well. Then they both showed a two piece again saying “That's why we carefully selected this two piece suit, see? The ruffles help hide the fact that she's so flat-chested.” Haruhi sighed and Tay and I giggled.  
Hikaru and Kaoru then turned to use saying “We have suites that will fit you two as well...” Before they could finish Tamaki had run over and was yelling at them. “You two punks better stop sexually harassing my little girls! I have had enough of you two!” I glared at him well Haru and Tay just sighed. Then the twins asked with sad faces “So does that mean that we aren't going to the beach.?” Hearing this I stopped glaring at him and put on my best pouting face I asked “Are we really not going to the beach?”   
Tamaki shifted and said with a slight smile “Who said that were not going?” The twins brightened up and I started hopping up and down. The twins asked “Really? So were going to go after all?” Honey asked if Use-chan could come with us. Kyoya said he did not care well Haruhi just stared and said “Huh so we really are going to the beach?”  Tamaki smiled and said “Why not lets go to the beach. We leave this weekend.”  
-That Weekend At The Beach-

Tay's Pov-

It really is beautiful here. We were staying at Kyoya's family's beach in Okinawa. I looked over from my seat to see Tamaki siting on a rock with one girl and a line behind him of girls waiting for their turn. Yeah we had to bring the guest at least they female ones. The male guest had to stay behind because we were staying the night here. Emmie was playing in the water with a few of the girls that had come to the beach as our guest. She was in a [super cute suit](http://hdwallpapersfactory.com/wallpaper/swimsuits_anime_girls_desktop_1600x1200_hd-wallpaper-1050290.jpg) that the twins had given her.   
The twins were upset that Haruhi could not be in her suite since the girls were here, but I could tell she was not to upset about it. Tamaki was saying to them “It's bad enough that Emmie and Tay are wearing those suite in front of you two perverts at least Haruhi is safe.” He then went into dream mode about who knows what.   
Emmie waled over and sat down saying “Sissy you should come play in the water it's really nice and it's not super cold either.” I smiled and said “I am okay I think I am just going to read for now, but you go have fun.” She sighed and said “Fine, but I will be back in twenty minutes to get you to come swimming. Or we can do that thing we have been practicing for a while now.” I smiled and said “Okay whatever you say.” She smirked at me before running off to play in the water again. I noticed that this time Kaoru joined her.   
I smiled and then picked my book up again. It was one that I have read many times, but this was my favorite book ever. I started to read when some girls came over and asked “Are you not going swimming Tay?” I looked up from my book and said “Not right now I am just going to read a for a little bit, but I might go in latter. I am not as big into swimming as Meme is.” They smiled at me and said “Oh that's so sweet we never knew that Emmie had a nickname.” I shock my head smiling slightly. I looked up at them again and said “Well she has not let anyone call her that since we were ten years old. Because our uh friend called her that and he kind of well he passed away...” They all were looking at me with tears in their eyes as thy said “That sooo sad I can't imagine how you two must have felt! No wonder she never said anything about it.” I smiled and said “Ya she just resiliently let me start to call her that again.” They smiled back and said “We won't say anything we would never want to upset her.”   
After this they walked away I started to read again, but then gave up because I was staring to fall asleep I did not want my book to fall on my face so I put my book on mt chest and closed my eyes. The sound of the water crashing on the rocks and the beach was so relaxing. The next thing I knew I was being woken up.

Emmie's Pov-

As I walked back to the water I saw that Kaoru was also walking over. I looked up at him really he was not that much taller than me I was about 5'5” and he was what maybe 5'10” 5'9”. I smiled and then splashed him with some water. He looked at me shocked for a second and then started splashing me too. All of the girls around us started giggling saying “Oh my gosh they would make the perfect couple!”   
I blushed and looked down, but I felt a hand gently lift my chin forcing me to look  up in to Kaoru's gold eye's. All the girls squealed as he did this and I just blushed even more. Kaoru still holding my gaze and chin said “I don't see why you always look down when you blush it makes you look even cuter then normal.” Before anyone could say or do anything Tamaki ran over and grabbed my left arm pulling me into a hug well glaring at Kaoru saying “I have told you before and I will tell you again stop harassing my precious daughter!”  
The girls all laughed and both Kaoru and I sighed. I was about to yell at him when I heard Kaoru saying “One she is not your daughter and two I was not harassing her if anything your the one harassing her." I pinched Tamaki's arm like I had seen Haru do making him let go. I then ducked behind Kaoru and said in my innocent  voice “Please keep the mean man away from me...” The girls started to laugh again and Tamaki looked absolutely crushed. Kaoru looked down at me and I looked up at him we both smiled at each other then looked away.  
I walked over to Tamaki looking at him very sweetly and said “I am sorry if I hurt your feeling.” He looked down at me he was quiet a bit taller then me. Then all of the sudden he was hugging me again saying “Oh I could never be mad at you. You are just way to cute!” I smiled then looked over to were Tay was laying down. It has been twenty minuets by now right?   
I walked over to her and saw that she had [fallen asleep with her book on her chest](http://i40.photobucket.com/albums/e243/Hotaru446/anime-bikini-148.jpg). I smiled she looked so cute I hate to wake her up, but what ever I said twenty minuets and I meant it. I leaned down and said “Hey sissy it's time to get up and make your choice.” Tay's eyes fluttered open slowly and she smiled up at me.   
I smiled back and said “So what do you pick the water or the other thing?” She look at me confused for a second and then said “I just woke up give me a second.” I sighed and then sat down on the towel next to her seat. She looked down and said “I think we have been practicing enough. I am ready if your ready.” I smiled and nodded then ran off to get the rest of the host. Most of the guest came over as well  wanting to see what was going on.   
I looked over at my sister and she nodded smiling. I then looked over at the host saying “So we have been working on this for some time now, but we wanted it to be just right before we showed you. Before we came to Japan and met all of you we felt like we never had a real home. We moved around a lot. The only people who we ever trusted were each other, but when we met you that all changed. You all have become our family. This is for you as a thank you from us. I hope you like it...” I nodded and Tay stated to play.  
  
As I sang I looked at our new family. I saw that they all had their eyes closed. I smiled when I finished singing all of the girls had tears in their eyes. I looked back at Tay and saw she was smiling then nodded her head forward. I turned just in time to see Tamaki, Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru running over tackling me in a hug.  
They were all saying “That was so great. I am glade you both like it here. And that you think of us as family.” I could barley breath because they were all hugging me so tight. I managed to get out “Can't breath...” They all looked at me then let go. I smiled taking a deep breath then I said “I am glade you like it.” I looked over to see both Mori and Kyoya talking to Tay saying they thought she did great as well.  
I smiled and then said “Okay well let get back to some fun in the sun.” They all stared at me starting to run off and then started laughing and running after me. Honey ran over to  me, Haruhi and Tay who were now walking with me. He ran up and asked “Hey do you three want to go “hellfish shunting?" I smiled and said sure, but Haruhi said “I think you mean shellfish hunting and this does not really seem like that kind of beach.” I shook my head and walked over there was a tun of shell fish all over around Honey. Haruhi freaked out for a second then she walked over to join us. Tay climbed the rock with Mori I have no idea what they were looking at.

“There are so many here this is great!” Was my reply to all the shellfish. Honey was saying it was amazing and Haruhi was freaking out about dinner being great cause of the sea food. I saw Tamaki smiling like a creeper at the four of us. He then said something like “Oh how sweet my daughters all working together.” Haruhi smiled and then yelled at him “It's a major haul! Dinner is going to be awesome!” The twins looked over confused at us not knowing what she was yelling about. I smiled and then chuckled a little.  
Tamaki walked over with a crab in his hand and I could smell the pun coming. He looked over at the three of us and said “Tell me isn’t this crab…. crab-tivating?” Did he really just say that? I started to laugh as Tay just shook her head. Haruhi smiled and said “Oh yeah.” Tamaki was saying she was cute and then there was a centipede crawling on the crab. All of the guest freaked out and Tamaki froze. I walked over and grabbed it very gently and then placed it on my hand letting it crawl around. Tay walked over with Haruhi and said “Meme really are you going to try and play with that thing. It has like a million lags and they are all walking all over you that's just gross. You need to go put it back in the bushes.” 

I looked over at her and said “I will in a minute he is really cool. I have never seen one up close before.” Before I could even think about walking over to the bushes to put the little guy down Haru grabbed him and tossed him over the rocks and back into the bushed. I looked over at her and said “Hey that was not nice how would you like it if some one just tossed you.” Hikaru and Kaoru walked over and Hikaru said “I know girls don't like bugs and all and I certainly don't love bugs but...” and then Kaoru finished “Don't you think you were being a little hard on the poor little guy?” I nodded in agreement.   
She looked at us and said “Oh come on. It's not dead. It takes a lot more than that to kill a bug.” All the girls were saying how brave Haruhi and I were but still so sweet and all that I just shook my head and walked with Haruhi and Tay. They wanted to find more shellfish and I wanted to see if I could get some more pictures.  
Third person Pov-  
As the three girls walked away the twins began plotting. Kaoru looked over at his brother and Tamaki saying “They are not normal. Aren’t most girls aired of bugs?” Tamaki said more to him self then the twins “They must be aired of something...” The twins got that look again that always meant trouble for others around them.  
 They looked over at Tamaki and said “Hey boss, listen up. We just thought up a new game to play that could be a lot of fun. What do you say? It's called the "Who can find the girl's weakness's" game. So think you're up to it?” Tamaki looked down and said “But that sounds really mean. I don't want to hurt my daughters....” The twins looked over and said “Ya your right and we all know that they would only share they weakness's with someone they really trust.”  
“Fine what are the rules!?” The twins smirked and said “Now that’s more like it.” Hikaru continued and said “The deadline is sunset tomorrow...” Kaoru finished “Who ever finds there weakness's first wins.” Kyoya, Honey and Mori were all there as well now. Kyoya held up three pictures one of Haruhi and the other two of [Emmie](http://31.media.tumblr.com/bbb26d9f9d9046f89e682aa5dfa2288f/tumblr_mrppq5GaBX1qz7x7so1_500.jpg) and [Tay](http://konachan.com/image/103e05ed4560458dfefbc22292cee491/Konachan.com%20-%20149841%205_nenme_no_houkago%20blue_eyes%20blush%20flowers%20kantoku%20miyaguchi_kei%20orange_hair%20original%20petals%20seifuku%20short_hair.png). As he showed them these he said “And these will be the prize for the lucky winner.” Tamaki was trying to get a close up look of the pictures but Kyoya was keeping them away from him and out of his reach.   
-Later After Everyone Tried Their Test-

Tay's Pov- 

Both Emmie and I had pulled on shorts over our suit bottoms. The guys had been acting wired since that bug thing. I think they are trying to find out what we are afraid of or something like that. I have no idea why they would want to do this, but whatever they are not going to find out that easy. I looked over to where Emmie was taking pictures and helping Haruhi look for more shellfish. She walked over and set her camera down.  
“Hey did you get any good pictures?” She nodded and showed me some of them. “This is my favorite one I love how the[light is hitting the water and everything](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/a1/Beach_Sunset_at_Point_Chevalier_Beach_-_Auckland.jpg).” I smiled as she showed me and nodded. “That looks great I think that is one of my favorites that you have taken.” I said as she showed me the last one. She smiled then ran over to help Haruhi out.   
They were walking along and soon reached a cliff where some of the girls were standing. I walked over to see what the boys were doing. Tamaki had a bucket full of snacks and the twins looked bored. I thought for a second and then the twins and I said at the same time “Those are not Rat snacks those are Poisonous Habu snacks!”   
Tamaki freaked out and ran after us with the bucket asking what to do. I turned and said “I don't care, but I am not getting bite so take them back to where you got them!” As I said this the girls from the cliff ran over. They were out of breath and almost in tears. One of them caught her breath and managed to say “Haruhi and Emmie the cliff two big guys..... They need help!” I took off in a sprint back to the cliff. Then Tamaki started running and he passed me, seeing this I started to run faster.  
I kept running and reached the base of the cliff as Haruhi was being thrown off. I looked up and saw that one of the guys was holding Emmie. One of his arm was around her shoulders and the other was around her waist moving down. As I started up the cliff I saw a flash of blond and then heard a splash. I kept climbing not wanting to think that it was her. As I got to the top I saw Emmie struggling to get free. The next thing I knew she was free and was jumping/ falling off the edge into the water. Before I could do anything Kaoru was running and diving over the edge. I stared at the spot then started forward, but I was grabbed by the guy who had thrown Haru off.   
He looked down at me and said “Where do you think your going? Your look alike might have gotten away, but you sure won't.” I looked up at him and then before he could blink he was on his back. I glared at him and said “If you ever think about hurting Haru, Emmie or any of the girls with us aging I will break your fucking arms off and beat you to death with them... Alright?” He looked at me shocked and then I was grabbed around my waist by Mori and pulled down the cliff. As he pulled me my thoughts went  back to my sister who had fallen/ jumped off of the cliff. I looked to the beach not seeing anything. I looked to  he water and again saw nothing I am panicking now. The next thing I knew Tamaki was carrying Haru out of the water, but there was still no Emmie. 'Where are you sissy? I need you to be safe...'

Emmie's Pov-

This is my favorite time of day to take pictures the lighting is just so pretty. As I finished taking pictures I walked over to my sister and showed her. I left my camera with her and walked over to were Haru was looking for shellfish. I looked up as some of the girls yelled “Hey look up here!” I looked up and smiled Haru said for them to be careful.  
I looked up again and said “We need to get up there now!” Haruhi and I ran up there were two guys Haruhi said “Hey did you not hear them? Leave them along!” As she said this she throw the bucket of shellfish at them. The girls all yelled our names. I looked at them and said “Go now go get help!” They ran off as the guy grabbed Haru and then the other grabbed me.   
I fought for a second and then froze as he grabbed me around my shoulders and my waist. His hand was moving slowly down my waist to my butt. I closed my eyes and tried to make my self move. The next thing I heard was Tamaki yelling Haru's name and two different splashes. I opened my eyes and saw that Haruhi was gone and the guy who had been holding her was now staring at the water. I started to struggle to get free. The guys grip lessened for a split second and I got free. The only way I could think to get away was to get down asap.   
I ran to the edge and half jumped half fell off the cliff. The water was not super deep here, but I don't care. I hit the water so hard and the wind got knocked out of me. I tried to swim up, but I could not no matter how hard I tried.  
Before the black took over fully I heard another splash.   
I opened my eyes and everything was just bight white everywhere I looked. “Hello is anyone here?” I heard foot steps and turned to see someone, but I could not tell who. “You need to wake you it's not your time to be here. There are a lot of people who are waiting for you to wake up.” The voice sounded familiar, but I could not tell why. “What is this place whats going on?” I was staring to freak out even more now. The voice said again “Don't worry just wake you and everything will be fine....” As he said this I started to feel cold, but warm at the same time.   
I felt something warm hitting my face and my chest hurt really bad. I started to cough not helping the hurting in my chest. The first thing I heard was a sobbing sound and then my name. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Tay was holding my hand and her head was laying on my shoulder. I looked to my other side and saw Kaoru staring down at me with tears in his eyes.  
“Emmie are.... are you okay?!” Kaoru was asking me still staring at me. I tried to talk, but I could not make my voice work so I just nodded. Suddenly Kaoru was leaning down and his face was right by mine. He whispered “I am soo glade your safe I thought we had lost you! Promise me you will never do that again...” I just stared at him and then was finally able to say “Okay...”   
I have no idea what happened, but I feel like it was something bad. I started to sit up, but then my head hurt and so did my chest so I just lied back down feeling like I was going to pass out again. Tay squeezed my hand and said “Just rest for a second don't push it.” I just nodded.


	12. The Truth Is Revealed.....

-Before Emmie Wakes Up-

Tay's Pov-

The only thing that kept me from passing back and fourth was Mori's tight hod around my waist. It has been a minute since Tamaki had pulled Haruhi out and there was still no sight of Kaoru and Emmie. The next thing I know Kaoru was carrying Emmie out of the water and then laying her down. I pulled out of Mori's arms and started to run over to them. Kaoru was leaning over Emmie....and then he kissed her! Wait he was not kissing...I looked down at her and saw her chest was not moving, he was giving her CPR.   
I turned to the other Host all looking over at us I yelled to them “She is not breathing call 911!” Kyoya pulled his phone out and started dialing. I turned back to my sister and Kaoru I ran over to them and garbed Emmie's had. Tears were falling from my eyes as I was able to say “Please don't leave me I don't know what I would do with out you. I can't lose you like we did J.” I looked at her again and she was still not breathing. I lied my head on her shoulder sobbing even harder. Then I heard and felt her start to cough I looked over and whispered her name through a sob. 

Kaoru's Pov-

I looked down at the girl who I had fallen in love with. She was very pale and she was still not breathing. I felt tears fill my eyes as I said very softly “Please come back to me.” Tears stared to free fall from my eyes and they landed on Emmie's face. As my tears hit her face her eyes started to flutter open they were a mix of her normal bright blue and deep green. She started to cough as she tried to catch her breath. I stared down at her and said as she looked at me “Emmie are...are you okay?”  All she was able to do was nod yes. I leaned down and whispered so that only she could hear me. "I am so glad you are safe I thought I....we had lost you! Promise me you won't ever do that again...” She stared at me for a second and then said shakily “Okay.”  
-Were The Last Chapter Left Off-  

Emmie's Pov-

Tay told me to take it easy, but I want to know what happened all I can remember is the guys on the cliff grabbing me and then me falling/jumping off the cliff. I sat up slowly my chest still hurts really bad, but why I need to know now. “What happened I don't remember anything after you know other than a really bright white room I think and some one talking to me telling me to wake up. Why does my chest hurt?”   
Every one was crowded around me now and I head Kyoya say into the phone held to his head “She is breathing now and one of my family's doctors is about to be here . So we do not need anyone to come thank you.” I looked at them shocked at what I had just heard I had not been breathing. Tay was still holding my hand tight and looking at me concerned.  
I looked at them and said “I am sorry if I made you guys worry about me I was not trying to. I just did not want anything bad to happen to the girls.” Haruhi looked down and said “I feel the same way we were there we had to do something to help them.” I smiled at her glad she was safe.  
Tay looked at me and nodded as she said “I get that, but you were not breathing Kaoru had to carry you out of the water and then he gave you CPR. I thought I had lost you. We were all thought that we had lost you...” I looked over at Kaoru shocked I had no idea that he had done that. I lifted my hand that was not held by my sister to touch my lips, but it was being held by the person who had just saved my life.  
Tamaki looked at both me and Haruhi then said “What were you two thinking. You are not like Honey or Tay you are not great at marshal arts. Why did you confront them you two are girls. What made you think you could stand a chance?” I looked at him about to talk, but Haruhi beat me to it. She glared at him and said “It does not matter that we are girls and they are boys we were there. We had to do something or they could have been hurt. There was no time to get help.” I nodded as she said this not wanting to talk because it made my chest hurt even more.  
Tamaki shook his head and looked down at us still as he said “That is no excuse what if we had not gotten there sooner. Emmie, what if Kaoru had not pulled you out when he did? You were not breathing as it was. You are lucky to be alive.” I looked down and then back up as I said “I know and I am thankful for what he did. But I am not sorry for what I did I made a promise to my self that I would never let that happen to someone else if I could help it. I am sorry that I made you worry about me and that I you had to save me Kaoru.” As I said the last part I looked over at Kaoru. He just shook his head and squeezed my hand. I smiled just a little and squeezed back softly.   
Tamaki looked at me and said “What are you talking about letting it happen to someone else?” I looked down and felt Tay squeeze my hand I looked at her and she said “I think you should tell them they need to know. They are our family now.” I nodded and took a deep breath then looked up and said “When I was fourteen and we still lived in America Tay and I went to another privet school for girls only. I was on the swim team there as well so I always had practice after school. Most of the time Tay would stay to walk home with me, but that day she had something else that she had to do. So I ended up walking home alone some of the other girls were with me for a little bit, but then they turned the other way. I kept walking and it started to get dark. I had about ten more minutes and I would have been home.”   
I started to shake remembering that night. Tay squeezed my hand again and I started talking again. “I was walking around the corner that was the short cut to out house. That was when felt some one grab my shoulders. I was about to turn around when something covered my mouth and nose everything when black. When I woke up I was sitting in the nurses office at the school. I tried to sit up, but my head was spinning like crazy. I head someone walking so I closed my eyes and pretended to still be asleep. The sound got closer and then I heard another set of foot steps. They stopped right by the bed were I was lying down. I heard a deep voice that I did not know say 'How much longer is she going to be out. I don't think I can keep waiting she is even cuter than you said she was. I just hope he has as much spunk as you said she does.' It was all I could do to just keep my eyes closed and not move. Then there was the second voice...”   
I paused for a second shaking even more then before I took a deep shaky breath Tay started to rub my back and Kaoru squeezed my hand. I looked at him and then down again this is the first time I have talked about this since this happened and I did not want to see the look on their faces when I finished telling them.  
I took another deep breath and started again “The second voice sounded kind of familiar as he said 'She should be waking up any second now. I only gave her enough to get her here and keep her quiet tell you got here. Oh look at that sleeping beauty is waking up.' I finally realized whose voice the second was, and I had opened my eyes slightly. To see if I really was right and he saw that. The next thing I knew the schools doctor had my arms pined above my head. I opened my eyes and was staring at the [school doctor](http://otakuswonderland.weebly.com/uploads/1/9/1/0/19105971/9459759.jpg?684) who almost every girl liked. I have no idea why, but he always kind of gave me the creeps. I looked away from him and saw [the other man](http://data2.whicdn.com/images/71703442/large.jpg) who also gave me the creeps. I tried to pull away, but the schools doctor who was still holding my wrist grabbed them tighter. I opened my mouth to yell for help, but before I could say anything he cover my mouth with a hand and said 'Now be a good girl and you wont get hurt....to bad.' The other guy started to laugh as he said 'Now don't scare her to bad you know that I like it when they fight back a little.' The doctor looked away and I took the chance to try and get free. I bit down hard on his hand that was over my mouth and pulled my wrist out of his grip. Before I could even get off the bed he had grabbed my wrist again this time he was right in my face and I could feel him leaning his body down on mine, pining me in place.”   
I was shaking so much now that you could hear the shaking in my voice Kaoru started to rub my back along with Tay and they both squeezed my hand that they were holding. I took a few deep breaths and then finished telling them what happened. “He leaned even closer to me so that his face was only inches from mine. He said in a very deep voice 'Now pay attention there is no one here  to help you so don't fight me and I promise I won't hurt you. But my friend here he likes a little more fight in his girls so it's up to you keep fighting and he will get you. Be a good little girl and you will get me first and I will be nice. Now what do you pick?' I just stared at him for a second and then said 'Get the fuck off me and let me go.' As I said this he stood up and his friend took his place I heard him say from the corner of the room 'I told you to be good, but you did not listen to me so whatever happens is your fault now.' I felt a hand run down my leg and then up my skirt I tried to grab his hand, but he grabbed both of my wrist with one of his hands. He then looked down at me and said 'Now were did that spunk you had earlier go why don't you fight back like you did earlier?' It went on like this the whole time and even more....they took turns and they started drinking. They both passed out drunk after awhile and I was finally able to  get away.....”   
I was shaking so hard I could not talk anymore my head and chest hurt so hard. I had never told anyone other than Tay and my parents. I started to sob as I remembered it all over again and had flash backs that I had not had for a year and a half now. I felt arms rap around me and I was pulled into Kaoru's chest. I could vaguely hear Tay telling the rest how i had never told anyone other than our parents cause every time I tried I could never get passed blacking out. And then how right after that we moved to England because we had to, but also because our parents thought it would make things essayer for me.   
I tried to stop my sobbing by taking deep breaths. I leaned closer to Kaoru and closed my eyes. I head Tamaki say “Emmie we never knew and I am sorry that happened to such a sweet girl like you. But still that does not give you an excuse to try and take on two boys.” I looked over at him as he said this not moving other than opening my eyes. Haruhi looked at me and then at Tamaki as she said “I am sorry that you had to save us, but we are both safe now so I don't see why you are so mad. After what Emmie said it's good we did get there when we did. I just don't think we did anything wrong.” I nodded and said “I feel the same way.”   
Tamaki looked at both of us and said “Fine you two don't this so and you don't see why I am mad. Whatever just know that I am not talking to you until you can admit that you are wrong.” I sighed and closed my eyes again I took a deep breath and all I could smell was Kaoru and he smelled really good. He smelled kind of like cinnamon and there was something else, but I could not put my finger on it. I felt my self relax even more and I started to drift off.

Kaoru's Pov-

As Emmie finished telling us what had happened she started to sob. I pulled her into my chest and just held her tight. I listened as Tay said how they had moved from America to England partly because of this. Tamaki started to fight with them again and I could tell Emmie was just not feeling it. She leaned back into my chest even more and I could tell she was about to fall asleep. Tamaki stormed off and everyone stared after him. I looked over at Hikaru and saw him staring at me. I smiled as he looked down and winked.  
Everyone stood up and started to walk to the house. I slowly moved my arm so one was around Emmie's waist and the other was around her back. Her head was still resting my chest she really smelled good kind of like apples and cinnamon. I looked up from her sweet sleeping face to see our older siblings smiling at us. I looked down again as I heard them both chuckle. Tay walked over and said “I will show you were our room is she should get some sleep before before dinner. You guys are the only people other than our parents who know. And then on top of that... well she almost you know.” I nodded and fallowed her to their room.  
I walked over to the bed and placed the sleeping girl down. Tay was still standing by the door and I was about to walk over and leave as well when I felt a hand softly grab mine. I turned around confused for a second I thought she was asleep. I looked down and saw that she had her eyes closed and her face was frowning slightly. As I stared at her she said very softly and much like a little kid “Please don't leave me I don't want to be alone...”   
I smiled down at her and said “Okay I will stay here with you.” She smiled a little and then said sleepily “Good and if you leave I will kick your butt....” I chuckled and then sat down next to her. I smiled down at her and said softly “I will never leave you as long as you want me to stay. I have been wanting to say this since the dance, but I have never been able to. I think I love... no I know I love you. Every time I am with you my heart beats faster and I can't help, but smile and make you want to smile as well.” I heard a soft chuckle from the door I looked over seeing Tay. I had forgotten she was still here. She smiled at me and said “Well then. That was sweet, now can you say that when she is awake? Whatever it does not matter just know that if you ever hurt her I will kick your butt so bad. But also thank you for saving her and for helping her to open up to other people.”   
Before I could say anything she had walked out shutting the door softly so it did not make a sound. The only person before this that knew about me liking Emmie was Hikaru. Now Tay knew as well I know she won't say anything, but still it's just the fact that she knows.   
I swung my lags up so that I was not laying down on the bed next to Emmie. She shifted a little in her sleep and her head was now laying on my chest. I smiled and started to run my hand that was not held by her through her hair. I closed my eyes slowly just to think for a bit and must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Emmie was shaking my shoulder saying it was time for dinner. I blinked a couple of times and then looked over at her. She had changed and was now in a [cute outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/casual_summer_outfit/set?id=18689410) that made her look even cuter if that could happen. 

Emmie's Pov-

I woke you with my head laying on Kaoru's chest I blushed then remember that early he had saved my life. I looked up at him and smiled he was sound asleep and he looked really cute. I lifted my self up and kissed his forehead softly. I looked down to make sure he was still asleep seeing that he was I smiled and said “Thank you so much for staying with me and for saving my life.” I got up slowly and so I did not wake him up. I walked over to the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom that me and Tay were sharing. I looked in the giant mirror trying to fix my hair, but I soon gave up on that and just took a shower.   
The warm water felt so good. After I finished showering I braided my hair and put on clean cloths. When I walked back in to the room there was a note form Tay that said dinner was just about ready. I walked over to Kaoru who was still sound asleep. I smiled and then shook his shoulder lightly saying “Hey sleepy head it's time for dinner wake up.” He slowly blinked his eyes and then looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and grabbed his hand pulling him to the door. Right before I reached the door it was slammed opened. I jumped back so I was not hit by the door. Standing in the door farm was Hikaru and Tay. They looked at us and smiled then together said “Dinner is ready so quit flirting and hurry up.” 

Tay's Pov-

“Ta-da dinner is done! Don't they look yummy?” I looked over from my sketch book where I had been working on my[newest drawing](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-mbTIj-3Dwa8/TVh3M42zC1I/AAAAAAAAA8w/SbDhBC-x1Wc/s1600/Anime_Couple_by_Cloudkitty.jpg). The table was covered in sea food of all kind.  Kyoya walked over to the table to and said to Honey who had made all the food and set the table. “I apologize that there aren't any maids around to help with the cooking.” I just shook my head and Honey smiled saying “It's no big deal. Thank you for letting us stay here. Hey Takashi. Hikaru, Tay will you go get Haru-chan, Me-chan, and Kao-chan?”  
I smiled and said “Sure I was in there earlier to [change](http://ak2.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/49222512/id/4gDgipfgRcKc_LqL4y59cg/size/y.jpg). So I can get both Kaoru and Emmie.” Honey smiled as we walked out. Hikaru fallowed behind me slowly. I slowed my pass to match his and asked “What's got you so down in the dumps? Ever since we got back to the house you have been quiet and acting kind of wired. You know you can talk to me right.” He looked at me and smiled then said “If I tell you promise you won't tell anyone not even Emmie.”   
I looked at him thinking for a second and then said “Okay tell me I promise that won't say anything to anyone.” He looked down and said “Kaoru likes Emmie. I mean like he really likes her, but he does not want to say anything cause he thinks she does not like him or something like that. But I can tell just by looking at her that she likes him too.”   
I smiled and it was all I could do not to start laughing. Hikaru looked at me and I just said “Well he kind of told her that he liked her in-front of me. But she was sound asleep. So she did not hear him, but I did and it was super cute. And you can't say anything, but Emmie likes him as well.” He smiled and then started walking a little faster. I smiled said “Our room is this way.” As I said this I pointed to the hall leading to our room. We both walked down the hall and reached the door. I opened the door loudly and saw Emmie jump back from the door so she must have seen my note. I looked closer and saw that she was holding Kaoru's hand and blushing like crazy.   
We all walked back to the dinning room, after making a quick stop to the twins room so Kaoru could change before dinner. As we walked in I heard Honey saying “It sure is gloomy out there huh? It looks like it's gonna rain.” I looked out the window as Hikaru said “It's not just gloomy outside.”  I looked from the window to the corner were Tamaki had been sitting since we had left. Kaoru looked over and said “It's pretty gloomy in here as well. Has he been like that all this time?” I nodded and Hikaru said “Come on quit moping boss. You shouldn't have picked a fight with them in the first place.”  
I heard the doors open again and turned to see Haru walking in with Mori. She looked really cute in a pinkish cream dress. Everyone was saying how cute she looked and asking where she got it. Before she said it I knew it was her dad that had packed it for her.   
We all sat down and Tamaki was right in the middle of Emmie and Haruhi I felt kind of bad for him, but at the same time not so much cause he had started this fight. I was sitting across from Emmie and Kaoru was on her other side. Haruhi was cracking her crab legs loudly and then she made a bad crab pun. I took another bite of food and Emmie was complementing Mori and Honey on all the food. Tamaki was not really eating he was more picking at his food.  
Emmie looked at him and I could tell she was thinking about saying sorry for causing trouble. I nudged her under the table with my foot and when she looked at me I shook my head slightly. And she just sighed and looked down at her plate. Tamaki looked over at Haruhi and then said “Don't you think you have had enough? You are going to make yourself sick.” Haruhi looked over at him sideways and said “Excuse me I thought you were not talking to me.” As she said this she cracked another piece and part of the shell hit Tamaki in the face.   
Emmie chuckled and so did I. He glared at us for a second then looked down at Haruhi and said “Are you tying to be cute? Okay fine, I get it. You two seem to refuse to admit that you were wrong. See if I care. I'm going to bed. Kyoya, would you show me to my room please?”   
Haruhi kept eating her crab, but Emmie was looking down. Kyoya stood up and excused himself. Haruhi set her piece of crab down I could tell that she as thinking about what Tamaki had said earlier. Emmie was looking out the window now and I could tell that she was trying to keep from breaking down again. Haru sill looking down said “Maybe he's right... Maybe I should learn a way to protect myself.” Hikaru and Kaoru said together “So, that's it. He got to you two, huh?” Hikaru kept talking saying “Well it wouldn't hurt for you to learn martial arts or something. Emmie I know that you are not weak or anything, but after what happened before and almost happened to day you should think about it as well.”  
As he said this Meme looked back from the window and said “I am sorry, but I need some air or something....” She got up and then half ran half walked from the room. I started to get up to fallow her knowing that she was really upset. Before I was even out of my chair Kaoru was out the door fallowing after her. Everyone looked after them as Hikaru said “To be honest we were all a little worried about how recklessly you two acted.”   
They kept talking, but I was not pay any attention to them I was thinking about Meme and were she had run off to. The next thing I knew they were running Haruhi to the nearest bathroom. I walked to our room after we got Haru to the bathroom. I was thinking that Emmie would be here but she was not and her phone was sitting on the nightstand where she had left it. I walked out of our room ad ran into someone falling to the ground.   
I looked up and saw a hand reached out to me I grabbed it and then saw that I had run into Mori. I looked up at him and said “I am sorry that I bummed into you.” He just shook his head and said “It's no problem, are you okay? Did you find your sister?” I nodded and then said “No she was not in our room and she left her phone in the nightstand. So I have no way to find out were she is...” He smiled down at me and said “She should be fine she is a strong person and she has Kaoru with her. But if it makes you feel better we can help you look for her.”   
I smiled and said “I think for now it would be better for her to just clear her mind and get away form everything.” He nodded and then we walked to the dinning room where everyone else was besides Tamaki, Haruhi and of course Kaoru and Emmie.

Emmie's Pov-

I could not take it any more I felt so bad about earlier making them worry, but I know I did the right thing. I heard Hikaru say my name so I looked back from the window. I listened and then everything I had been holding back all day hit me. Before I could break down I excused myself and ran/walked out of the room.   
I ran out the nearest door that lead outside I know it's about to rain, but I just need to get out of here. I walked along the beach where we had been earlier. I head someone behind, but I could not tell who it was. I kept walking not wanting any one to see me upset like this I could feel the tears starting to roll down my face. I could hear the foot steps getting closer as I heard Kaoru say “Emmie you need to come back to the house it's not safe out here. It's dark and it's about to start raining.” I paused for just a second and then he was right by my side.   
I looked away form him and rubbed my face to wipe away the tears on my face. Still looking away I said “I don't mind the rain. It makes everything smell good and look really pretty. I have always liked it even when I was little. But I never liked thunder or lightning they always freaked me out. I don't like how loud and bright it is.” I looked up at the sky that was getting darker and darker by the minute. I looked over to see Kaoru staring at me.   
I looked down not wanting him to see that my eyes were all red and puffy. I felt a hand gently lifting my chin making me look up into Kaoru's golden eyes. Before I could say or do anything there was a loud sound of thunder right above us. I looked up as it started to rain then I saw a bright flash. I started shaking really hard. What am I going to do I am outside in the middle of and thunder and lighting storm. Kaoru looked over at me and saw I was freaking out. He grabbed my hand and started walking/running back to the house.   
We reached the house just as the second bang and flash hit. I was shaking so hard that I could barely move. Kaoru pulled me along and down a hall that I did not know. He opened a door pulling me in and to the bed that was in there. I sat down still shaking from both cold and fear. Kaoru walked over with a pair of headphones and a blanket from the closet. He sat down next to me raping the blanket around both of us he put the headphones on my head and then started playing music. He rapped one of his arms around my shoulder and the other around my waist pulling me into his chest. I closed my eyes and focused on not shaking so much. “Thank you for taking care of me again.... I don't know what I would do with out you....”   
After a few minutes I stopped shaking enough that my voice sounded normal. I looked down as I said “So there is something that I need to tell you...well Tay and I need to tell everyone, but I want to tell you myself.... I just don't want you to be mad at me for not telling you.” I had one of the headphones sitting sightly of my ear so that I could hear what he had to say. I looked up after he had not said anything for a minute. He was looking out the window, but then looked down at me and smiled. “You can tell me anything. I don't think there is anything you could say that would make me mad. I promise you that.”  
I could feel the tears forming in my eyes again. “Thank you.” I wiped my eyes and then continued. “I know that after the water park you heard me say something about a big brother... When we were younger we had a brother he was the oldest out of the three of us...he was always sick when we were younger so he always had to stay in bed. The doctors could never figure out why he was always sick, but Tay was fine and so was I. When we were about eleven Jason had been doing better and better, but one day he collapsed out of no where. The doctors could not figure out was had happened because he had been doing so well.”   
I looked out the window where the rain was still dumping, but the thunder and lightning was starting to slow down. I started to talk again “My parents did not want us to see him because he was 'To weak for visitors...' or something like that. But every night Tay and I would go into his room and talk with him or just sit there with him until he fell asleep. About a week latter he was doing even worse and was just getting more sick. The doctors said he did not have much more time and we just had to except that fact. That nigh my parents sat in the dinning room taking not caring what we did. So Tay and I sat in Jason's room all night and just talked. We could both tell that he as really weak and just trying not to show it. That night I feel asleep holding Tay and Jason’s hands. The next morning our parents came in and said that he was going to a place that would help to make him better. Being so young we all thought this was true...”   
I looked down as I thought about that day again. “It was true that now he was in a better place, but at the time I thought that he was going to finally be healthy for good and be able to play with us. I know it sounds stupid that I would think that, but my parents had never lied to us that we knew of at that point. The next day our parents took us to a small privet hospital that they had taken Jason to the day before. When we got there they said 'Now girls remember this is a hospital and there is no running around. You must be on your best behavior. And remember this stuff is all to help make Jason better.' Both Tay and I nodded as we walked into his room. He was all hooked up to IVs and machines, but he smiled when he saw us. That was one of the great things about him that he was always smiling no matter what. We all sat and talked for a bit and then the doctors came in. Our parents looked at us and said 'We will be right back we just have to talk to the doctors.' They did not want us to hear what they were going to talk about and we could all tell that it was because was not good.”   
I looked up at Kaoru's face and saw that he was looking down at me, but it was like he was in another time or place. I looked back to the window and kept talking. “Before our parents got back Jason said to the two of us 'I am not going to be here with you for much longer so you have to promise me something, okay?' We both nodded and he continued 'Good now please remember that I will always be with you no matter what happens. Also that I love both of you so very much. First both of you promise me that no matter what you will stay together. Also you have to open yourself up to new people Tay you are such a sweet girl you just have to let other people see it as well. Emmie you are such a caring kind person as well you both just have to let other in to your life.' As he finished saying this he started to cough and got really pail Tay went to go get the doctor and some water for him. I stayed back I was sitting on his bed.”   
I could fell the memorizes of that day started to flow free, I had always tried to block them form my head. “I was not sure what to do so I just sat there holding his hand and waited for everyone to get back. Jason stopped coughing, but he was still really pail. After a minute he reached up and wiped a tear that was running down my face. I looked over at him and said 'I’m sorry I don't mean to cry I just hate it when your sick. Dad always yells more and you can't play with us. But you will be all better again soon right?' I was still crying as I said this and I could tell that he was not telling me something. After another second he leaned down and kissed my forehead softly.”  
I smiled a little remembering all the times he had done this. “He had done this since we were really little and it always made me feel better. I heard the door start to open behind us, but before I could turn around Jason had pulled me into a hug and was whispering to me 'One last promise between me and you. What ever you do if you can help it don't let them see you cry not even Tay. You have to stay strong for the both of you. And never let dad get to you he my say something harsh, but he always cares.' I nodded as I hugged him back. Since then I had never cried in front of any one. The doctors came in and asked us to leave and my parents said we had to let J rest for a bit. I looked at my parents and Tay still holding onto J's hand. I said softly not wanting them to be mad at me 'I don’t want to leave. What if they are mean to Big Brother? If we leave now can we at least come back latter to see him?' Tay walked over and grabbed my other hand well my dad glared at me. My mom however just walked over and said 'Yes we will come back very soon and see him I promise. Now we have to leave tho and let the nice doctors help him. Okay?' I just nodded not wanting to make my dad more mad at me then he was.”  
I shivered remembering the look he used to give me. “We went back latter that night to see Jason, but our parents would not let us go into the room. Tay and I sat in the waiting room for an hour before our parents came back. My mom had tears running down her face her eyes were all red. I looked over at my dad and say that he had red eyes as well. I ran over to my mom and asked what was wrong. She just shook her head saying now was not the time. Tay walked over and asked if we could go see Jason now. Our dad looked down at her and said 'I am not going to lie to you girls.....Jason passed away. He was more sick then we though and he did not make it. All you can do is remember him as he was when he was healthy.' Tay started to cry, but I just stared at my parents in disbelief.”  
I shook my head trying to clear it and stop the memorizes. I felt tears forming in my eyes again as I though about the look on our parents and the tone of his voice as he said that he had died. I looked up at Kaoru because he had been so quiet and saw that he was looking down at me. As he looked at me he said “I had no idea that this happened to you two. How did you keep going if anything ever happened to Hikaru I would never be able to keep going.” I looked at him with a sad smile and said “It was really hard at first, but I know that he would want me too keep moving on with my life. And there is one more thing that I need to tell you. The thing I am going to tell you is the reason that Tay and I moved/ran away from our parents.”   
I looked at the door where there had been a knock. The door opened slowly and I saw Tay's head poke in it was dark in the room so she could not see us. “Are you okay you ran out a bit ago....Um I will just let you two be alone for a minute.” As she said the last part she found the light switch and flipped it on. I laughed and said “We are just talking I told him about J and now I am going to tell him the other thing we talked about telling them.” She looked at us and then said “Okay do you want me to be here for that or do you want to tell him by yourself?” I looked at her and then to Kaoru “You can stay if you want it's up to you.” She nodded and then sat down in the chair by the night stand at the head of the bed. I looked out the window again and saw that the storm had stopped completely. No more rain, lightning, or thunder.   
I took the headphones off my head and said “I don't really know how to say this cause we just found out our self's.....Tay and I are not really twins. Our dad cheated on our mom when she was about five and a half months pregnant with Jason and Tay. He had worked with her for a long time and she had always liked him I guess. [(The woman he cheated with)](http://wallpaperwind.com/thumbnails/detail/20130914/blondes%20blue%20eyes%20japanese%20clothes%20simple%20background%20anime%20girls%20hair%20ornaments%20grey%20background%20original%20characters_wallpaperwind.com_67.jpg). She got pregnant when with me. I was born six months after Tay and Jason were and my biological mom died right after giving birth to me. Before she died she named our dad as my dad on my birth certificate. He was told about me and so was my mom they decided to 'adopt me' and raise as there third child. Whenever people asked they said that I was Tay and Jason’s triplet and because I was the youngest that is why I was so much smaller then them...” I looked at Tay and she smiled a little sad, but still a smile.  
I looked up at Kaoru and and saw that he was looking at the two of us. Tay sighed and said “Technically we are half sisters just not twins. But because we look so much alike and we grow up thinking we were twin we still say that we are. It is not that hard to understand really.” she smiled as she said this and I smiled at her. Then I looked up at Kaoru and who was looking form Tay to me and then back. I could tell he was thinking about something so I just waited for him to talk not wanting to interrupt his thought. He looked down at me and asked “So that is why your eyes change color from green to blue and Tay's stay blue? And like I said before it does not matter to me. I am glad again that you told me this.” He smiled down at me and then over at Tay as he said this.  
I smiled up at him then hugged him saying “Thank you so much for being so understanding! I have wanted to tell you about this, but I did not know how to tell you.” Tay smiled and said “Thank you. And just so you know everyone is outside the door waiting for us because we are all going to go find Haruhi and Tamaki.” Kaoru looked over and said “Well then we should go help them. And just so I know there is nothing else I should know or that you have not told us right?” I smiled and shook my head no.  
We stood up and I stretched then walked to the door very quietly and then opened the door as fast as I could. Hikaru feel and then looked at up at me smiling. I smiled at him and said “Hello can I help you with something?” He looked at me and said “Well technically this is my room so  I should be asking you that.” Tay and Kaoru walked over laughing. Tay  leaned down with her hand out to Hikaru. She helped him up then started down the hall fallowed by Honey, Mori, Hikaru and Kyoya. I smiled at them and then looked over at Kaoru who was smiling at me. He reached out and grabbed my hand pulling me down the hall.  
  We caught up to the other really quick and when we did I dropped his hand and walked up so that I was right with Tay. I heard Hikaru say “Are you sure it's a good idea?” and then Kaoru finished “To leave the two of them alone?” I turned so I was walking backwards and saw that they were looking at Kyoya who was right behind me and Tay. He smiled and said “She is with our prince, Tamaki what could go wrong.” Tay and I shared a look  and walked faster.  
As we reached the door I heard Tamaki talking then the twins knocked and said “Hey boss? We're coming in...” The door opened and I saw Tamaki and Haruhi sitting on the floor. Haru was blindfolded and  had ear plugs in or something. The twins were calling him a perv and I was just staring at Tamaki who was looking at us shocked.  
I walked over and grabbed Haruhi's hand pulling her up. I looked down at Tamaki and said “What is wrong with you you call us your daughters and then do this. I am not talking to you for the rest of the weekend.” I walked away pulling Haru with me.

Tay's Pov-

On the ride home in the limo we told the others what Emmie had told Kaoru the night before. Everyone said they understood why we did not say anything. The entire ride home Kaoru held Emmie's hand and looked at her like she was the best person in the world, it was really pretty cute.  
When we got home the dogs freaked out and started running around with what we like to call zoomies. The person across form us had been feeding them and taking them out for walks well we were gone. It was fun to see them do this. We took them down to the park for a run and then made dinner for us and them. During dinner Emmie filled me in on what happened after she had run out and when she told Kaoru about J. I smiled as i said "Well it looked like her likes you a lot by the way you where cuddled up under that blanket and how he kept looking at you on the way home." Meme looked down blushing as she said "Do you really think so... I just I don't think so he was just being nice cause i was upset. And anyways I don't want to ruin our friendship or any of that." I could tell that she was not wanting to accept the truth so I just dropped the subject for now at least.


	13. Should We Stay Or Should We Go?

-The Next Morning-

Emmie's Pov-

All last night the only thing I could think of was what would happen at school today. I ended up waking up late this morning to find that for once Tay had gotten up before me. She smiled and said when I walked out into the kitchen. “Good morning sleepy head. I thought that you could use the extra sleep so I turned your alarm off. Before you say anything I have breakfast already, the dogs are feed and all you have to do to get ready is take a shower and do your hair.” I smiled at her yawning before saying “I am going to swim before so I just need to get my bag with all my stuff and then I will be ready.” She shook her and said “Okay I will pack our breakfast to go for after your swim.”  
It was a nice morning the sky was bright blue and the clouds were thin and wispy. “I hope we do something out side for the Host Club today. It's just so nice out.” I say well walking backwards as Tay and I walked to the pool and school. She smiled at me and said “Even if we don’t after it's done we can take the dogs for an extra long walk at the park. I think Forest is still mad at me for leaving him for the weekend.” I nodded and started to walk forward again as I said “Yeah Abbie was mad at me as well. So that sounds like a good idea.” We had reached the pool by then so I opened the door and held it for my sister before walking in. The person at the front counter smiled and said “Good morning ladies. Are you both swimming or just one of you?” I smiled back along with Tay and said “No just me my sister is not much of a swimmer.  But is it okay if she sits on deck and counting laps for me and keeping track of time?” The girl behind the counter thought for a second then said “Ya that should be fine there is only one other person in the pool now anyways.” I smiled and said thanks before walking to the locker room scanning my card and walking in after Tay.   
I opened up my locker and grabbed my suit and goggles, but  I did not see my swim cap anywhere. “Where the heck is my swim cap? I know I put it away after I swam last time, right?” I was talking to my self because Tay had walked out to the deck already. 'What ever I don't have time for this I will just barrow one form the pool.' I walked to the office once I was on deck and knocked on the door. The manager answered the door. She smiled down at me and said “Well hello there Emmie, what can I do for you this morning?” I smiled back at her and said “I was wondering if you have an extra swim cap, mine is missing.” She nodded her head and said “I am sorry to hear about that, but ya we do have a few extra caps I will grab one for you just give me a second.” I smiled and thanked her as she handed me a swim team cap. I walked over to the lain that Tay was sitting in front of. She looked up and said “What took so long and why are you wearing a swim  team cap instead of your normal cap?” I just shook my head and said “I will tell you latter I want to get a least a thousand yards in before we have to leave to eat.” She smiled at me and went back to her drawing and I started swimming.  
Time flew by and before I knew it I had to get out of the pool and change. Then Tay and I walked to our home room class so that we could eat before class started. As I finished up my food I head the chatter of the twins. I must have blushed a little or something cause I heard some of the girls around me squeal as one of them came up to me and said “I saw that.... Do you like one of the twins?” I shook my head both to clear it and say no. When I knew my face was no longer red I looked up and said “No I just remembered something really embarrassing that happened this weekend at the beach.” I think the girls name was Shiina said “Oh really and what might that be?” Before I could open my mouth to reply both Hikaru and Kaoru where by my side. Hikaru started by saying “Well when we had dinner that night....” And Kaoru finished “Emmie had to much sea food. Lets just say it was not a pretty sight.” Getting what they said right away I blushed again and looked down. She giggled and said “Well that happens to everyone sometimes so don't be to embarrassed.”  
I smiled at her as she walked back to her friends no doubt in my mind that she was telling them everything. I turned to the twins saying “Thanks for the help, but I was taking care of it.” They smiled and asked at the same time “Oh really?” I smiled at them sweetly and said “Yeah I was just going to say that Hikaru's shorts fell down.” I heard Tay chuckle and saw that both the twins were now frowning down at me. Haruhi walked in to the room and asked if everything was alright we all said yeah at the same time. Shortly after the teacher walked in and started class.   
-Later That Day-

Tay's Pov-

Emmie and I where chatting in the class room along with the rest of our classmates. Our teacher had given us the rest of the class period to “study”, but none of us where studying. I looked over as I heard Haruhi ask “Really? All the afternoon classes have been canceled?” Both Emmie and I walked over as one of the girls asked “So no one told you?” She shook her head and Emmie said “We did not know either.” Another girl said “It's going to be crazy around here for the next few days. The school is hosting an exposition for the cultural clubs.” The first girl said “Drama clubs and other clubs from a bunch of school have been invited.” I smiled and looked at Emmie who was looking behind us at the twins and Renge as Haruhi said “Is that so?”   
I looked back to see why Emmie was watching the twins and Renge. We could not hear what they where saying, but I could tell Renge was getting nervous. The next thing I knew Kaoru and Hikaru where standing right behind Emmie, Haru and I. I looked at them wondering how they got here as quick as they did. They then said “Hey you three should go buy us some more instant coffee.” I sighed along with Emmie as Haru asked “Why do we have to go get it?”  Hikaru shrugged and said “Because your the only one who know were to get it seeing as your the only commoners.” Kaoru added onto that by saying “We've even been serving it to the guest at the club lately. Anyways it's your job being our maids and errand boy.” I shivered remembering that stupid outfit they made us ware. Haruhi was complaining that the cultural fair was about to start. I sighed again and grabbed Emmie's hand walking to the door to wait for Haruhi. I heard the twins say to all of us as they pushed Haru to the door “Now be careful out there.” Emmie and I waved as we walked out.  
Haruhi sighed before saying “Dame them. I hate these rich people.” I smiled and so did Emmie then the two girls that we had been talking to walked out and said “Thanks for helping them out, you three.” Both Emmie and I nodded and smiled at them as Haru said “It's no problem...I just wish they would buy their own instant coffee.” The girls giggled a little and said “Well I don't think that will ever happen, but I really am glad they seem to be having a good time.” Thinking about it more I think there names are Yusa and Yuri, but I am not really sure. (I took both of these names form other shows I watched cause not sure what the girls names really are).        
I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard Haruhi ask them “All thanks to us? What do you mean?” I looked to the two girls as Yusa said “We've been in there class since middle school. They didn't used to be so cheerful and friendly. They were quiet and withdrawn. They really didn't have any friends. It was like they just did not want to get close to anybody or have anyone get close to them. I don't think that they liked school that much. They always seemed bored by it like having to be around other people was a pain. I guess thing started to change when the Host club was created. Since then then, they have started to come out of there shells little by little.” I looked at Emmie who was looking down at the fool. 'That sounds like use before we came here, we always pushed people away...' Was my thought and I could tell it was Emmie's as well.   
I was again pulled out of my thoughts by Haruhi talking. She asked the girls “Really?” The other girl Yuri said “But they really started to open up since the three of you joined the Host club. Now they talk and joke around with everyone in class. That's why we wanted to make sure that you knew how thankful we are to all of you. Because of you, they are having fun and enjoying each day to the fullest.” They both smiled at us Haruhi smiled back as did Emmie and I.  
-Walking Into The School From The Store-

Emmie's Pov-

“I hope that this will be enough coffee for awhile. I hate shopping for our stuff as it is. So doing there shopping as well is just say no.” I said as we walked into the gates of the school. Tay smiled at me and said “Yeah I know right.” Haru jest kept walking though. I looked at the bag Haruhi was holding and just shook my head. 'Why do they like  coffee so much? It does not even taste that great.' I looked up at Haruhi's face, I could tell that she was deep in thought. I looked back to my sister and say that she was spacing out. I sighed as I looked back ahead of us and then down to the ground. Right as I was about to say something about it being to quiet Haruhi slipped on a...banana peel? As I reached out to grab her wrist or arm to stop her from falling she was grabbed by someone else. I stared for a second and then kneeled down next to her. “Hay are you okay?” She nodded and then both of us looked up at the person standing above us.   
She smiled and did that stupid hair flip thing saying “It would be a shame if any harm would come to that cute face of yours, young lady. And how sweet that you would reach out to help her as she feel.” She is from a different school I can tell by the uniform and that she called Haru a girl. “You can tell she is a girl?” I heard Tay ask as she reached a hand down to help me up and then Haruhi. The girl smiled again and said “Well yes of course I can she has such maidenly fetchers.” I rolled my eyes and said “Okay well we really need to get this stuff back to our club. They will be mad if we aren't back soon.” Tay nodded and said “You are welcome to come a long if you would like...” I mentally face palmed but kept my cool as we all walked to music room three.  
As we walked up to the doors I saw that they were already open and in them stood two girls that had the same outfit as the girl who was still holding onto Haruhi. Tay and I were on her right, but I was back a few passes not wanting to be grabbed. As we walked up we caught the end of what Tamaki was saying “What do women like you want to hear then?” The next thing I knew the girl was swinging Haruhi around and giving a speech. Then at the end when she was kneeled down in front of Haruhi she  kissed her hand.   
Form where I was standing I could see all the host and everyone was staring at us with wide eyes. The tow girls in the door way turned and walked out to where we were standing the shorter of the two said “Benibara, we thought that you'd never show.” So that is her name, Benibara why does that name ring a bell? Then the taller of the two interrupted my though by saying “What are we going to do with you? So doo tell us where did you find these lovely young girls.” Benibara popped up and said “Well I just met them outside of the school. She may be dressed as a boy, but I knew the truth. She has such maidenly eyes.” As she said this she swung Haruhi down into a dip. I could tell Haruhi was not really sure what to do or say. As I reached to try and help her out of the girl reach, the other were now saying how soft her skin was, my hand was grabbed by non other than the creep herself Benibara. I looked down at her as she said “And this lovely young lady and her sister where there with our little diamond in the rock.” I pulled my hand back trying to get away, but not soon enough because now they where all over me as well. I looked to my sister for help, but she was gone she was now standing behind Kyoya and Mori.   
Not at all surprising me Tamaki came charging over saying “Don't go touching my daughters with out my permission!” I smiled thinking 'I will get him back for saying his daughters, but a least they will get off of us now.' I was so wrong because the next thing I knew Benibara punched Tamaki in he face yelling at him “Leave them along.” I froze in my place trying to figure out if that had really just happened. Tamaki confirmed my belief by saying “She punched me. She is so violent.” I could feel my hand ball into fist at my sides as I tried with all my might not to punch her right back. The three girls walked forward letting Haruhi and me free.   
Before I could make even a single movement towards Benibara Haruhi grabbed my wrist and said “Come help me make some coffee. I don’t want you to get into trouble for hitting her.” I sighed and let her pull me along with her. As we walked to he kitchen I heard Kyoya say “Those uniforms. I assume you ladies are from Lobelia girls academy.” Hearing that it all clicked. Her name sounded familial because when we had been looking for school here in Japan and applying for scholarships we had heard about that school. When we had looked it up online all we could find was all this fan crap about some chick named Benio and the Zuka Club. I looked out and saw that they had now changed and where doing a big intro.  
“I feel like they are almost worse then the Host Club. They just seem kind of wired to me you know what I am talking about.” I looked over to Haruhi as I said this who was pouring the water into the cups with the coffee. She sighed and said “I don't know maybe we can't decide that with out even getting to know them fist.” I nodded and started placing the cups onto a tray to carry them out. I sighed to myself as I saw the host all hanging around Honey's bed for nap time, but it was Tamaki all curled up not Honey. Haruhi and I walked over to the Lobelia girls with the trays of coffee and she said “We made some coffee. Would you ladies like to have some?” I smiled at them as they took a cup off of my tray. I walked to the closest table and then walked over to stand with Tay and the host. That did not last long because I got pulled back to the Lobelia group.  
As I was pulled over I grabbed Tay pulling her with me. I heard the girl Hinagiku asking “Why don't the six of us have a little tea party?” As she pulled me over and I pulled Tay with me. Tamaki was now running over and he was screaming something about Adam and Eve as he ran over he slipped and his finger landed in one of the hot cups of coffee. He then fell back and started complaining about it as Honey tried to help by blowing on it. I walked over and grabbed his hand to keep it still well Tay grabbed some ice form the kitchen. After we put the ice on Haruhi rapped it up with the bandages we got for free from the supermarket and said “You have got to be more careful, Senpai.” After she was done he looked up and said “Thanks you three. Haruhi do you always carry bandages around with you?” Both Tay and I giggled a little at the though because that is something she would totally do. She laughed a little and said “No they where giving them out with every percuss. You always get free stuff at the supermarket.” Tay and I nodded in agreement.   
Tamaki looked over at us and asked “Free stuff?” Benio walked over along with the other two girls and said “This conversation does not seem to be going anywhere.” As she said this they all grabbed one of us pulling us up by the wrist and into their chest. Then Benio continued saying “Now that we know what's going on, we can't allow these maidens to stay here. We'll prepare their paperwork and have them transferred to Lobelia at once. And when they arrive we will welcome them into the Zuka club.” As she was talking I pulled away for Hinagiku not liking the way she was so close to me. When she finished talking Tay and Haruhi both pulled away to look at her. I was staring at her like she was crazy as was Tay. Haruhi broke the silence by saying “Hold on a second, will you? There seems to be a misunderstanding here. I mean first off you called Tamaki a halfer.”   
What the hell is going on here and why do they want to take us from here so bad. I heard Honey say with a smile “Well he is a halfer he is half Japaneses half French.” Haruhi looked back at the Zuka club and said “Oh well. Uh...” I looked at her and knew what she was thinking. I looked at them and said “It not fair for you to pick on the host club just because you think they don't have the same history and you do.” Hikaru and Kaoru walked behind me shrugging their shoulders and as Hikaru said “we barely have any history. We were just formed two years ago.” And the Kaoru finished for him “Yeah, the boss created it when he started high school here.” I looked at them with my famous death glare and they both backed away. I looked over at Haruhi and Tay I saw them both looking at me. We all thought the same thing and this time Tay voiced it “Okay that may be, but saying that this clubs activity is only to help satisfy their appetites is just wrong. I mean, it's not like the Host Club's charging their guest or anything.” I nodded along with Haru.  
I heard Kyoya walk up behind us as he said “Well... I wouldn't call it a charge.” After that I tuned him out and just shook my head. They can't just let us defend them. Then I heard Haruhi and Tay yell “What” I looked at Kyoya's laptop and saw that there was an auction page. I looked closer and saw that Haruhi's pencil had sold and then Tay scrolled down to show her pencil case that had been missing for about two weeks and my swim cap that I could not find this morning. I looked up to see Haruhi yelling at Kyoya. I heard her say “You can't just sell other people's things with out asking them first. That's stealing!” I looked at the twins as they said in unison “It wasn't stealing the pencil was on the ground along with your swim cap and the pencil pouch was left on the table in  the class room. SO all of these things where left where anyone could take them.” I glared at the twins along with Tay. Them Tamaki ran up and started trying to give Haruhi his pencil that was really kind of ugly cause it had a stupid bear on it .  
I saw Kaoru trying to catch my eye. Finally I looked at him and saw him mouth “I am really sorry..” I just shook my head and looked back at Tamaki who was saying to make it up to the three of  us he would tell us the secrets to his success. Haru shook her head and said “not to be rude, Sendai, but I’m not really interested in that information.” Tay nodded her head and said “Yeah I feel the same.” I on the other hand glared at him and said “You can tell me when I am dead, how does that sound to you?” He swallowed and ran to his  pouting corner. I felt a tug on my hand and looked over to see Tay shaking her head. I closed my eyes hoping that the Lobelia girl's did not see them change to green. As I mad sure my eyes where blue I heard Suzuran say “You poor dears. I can't believe that they have been deceiving you all this time.” I looked at her about to tell her to shut the hell up but as if knowing what I was about to say Tay squeezed my hand making me stop. It was all i could do not to say anything to them.  
I stared at the floor causing my hair to fall into my face I heard the other girl Hinagiku say “Hey, why don't you just dump these losers ad come with us?” I am glad my hair was covering my face now because I knew that my eyes where the green that had flecks of  blue that everyone knew meant I was pissed. Yes I was mad at the guys for taking our stuff and not telling us, by that was no reason for  lease girls to be so mean to them. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Benibara said “Hold on a second, Hinagiku. These young maidens have had quite  day. We'll give them some time to think about it. We'll come back for your answers tomorrow. Until then, adieu.” I heard them leave and the doors shut softly behind them. 'I hope you know we aren't leaving no matter what' I  though to my self.  
After they left I heard Haruhi say “We had better get going. I don't know about you two, but  I have a lot of thinking to do. I nodded my head still only looking to the ground. I heard Tay say quietly “Yeah we do as well...” After that we all walked out of the club room. I hears them talking behind the door, but I could not hear what they where saying. As we got to the stairs leading down to the front entrance Haruhi turned to us and asked “So are two really thinking about leaving or was that just to make the guys freak out?” I smiled at her and said “I have no plan of leaving this school or the people who we have some to know as our family. We just wanted to make sure that they don't do this again.” She nodded her head and in agreement and then we all walked home since we lived closes to each other we ended up going to each others houses almost every night.  
 Tonight we ended up going to the Fukuoka's apartment we finished are home work very quick and then was sat and talked. It was about six thirty and Ranka  was due home any minute. I looked out the window and saw that it was starting to get dark. Haruhi stood up and stretched saying “I had better get dinner started so that it is done when dad gets home. And before you say anything you are staying for dinner, dad always says that you two don't come over enough.” I smiled and so did Tay. We both stood up and I said “Well if you are going to make us stay then the least we could do is help make dinner.” She smiled and we all started to make dinner.  About fifteen minutes after we started making dinner Ranka came in. When he walked in he smiled and said “Oh hello you two I am glad to see that you are here. It's been to long.” Tay smiled and said with a sight giggle “It has only been a three days since we say you last.” He turned his head to the side and smiled saying “Oh I guess it has... Any way you are always welcome here I hope you know that.” I smiled and nodded as did Tay. Haruhi smiled as well and said “Dad you have time to go take a bath before dinner if you want.” He smiled and said “Alright sounds good. And everything smells great girls!” He smiled one more time before walking off to get cleaned up before dinner.   
After we finished dinner Tay and I decided that we should head home so we could walk the dogs before going to bed. Ranka offered to walk us home but we said we where fine and that it was not to far. He nodded and said “Alright I hope to see you girls again soon and I hope that you know you are always welcome here.” We nodded and said good bye. As we walked back to our apartment my phone rang letting me know I had a text. I looked down  and saw that it was Kaoru. I sighed and put my phone back into my bag not wanting to deal with that right now. When we got home we fed the dogs and then took them out for a lost walk. As I crawled into bed I was so tired that I fell right asleep forgetting all about the text from Kaoru.

-At The  Hitachiin Mansion That Night-

Kaoru's Pov-

Hikaru and I sat in our entertainment room after the host club. We had a plan that would hopefully make the girls stay for good or at least make it so that they where not made at us. I looked at Hikaru and as if he read my mind he said “If your really that worried that she is mad at you then just text her. You have her number right?” I sighed and said “Yeah I do, but what if she is still mad?” I heard him sigh as well as he said “Well then you will just have to see if tomorrow works. But you know how she is she can never stay mad for long especially when it has to do with you.” He smiled and tossed my phone at me then walked out of the room. I looked down and thought about what I was going to say just as I was about to type a message on of our maids walked in and said dinner was ready. I closed my phone and slipped it into my pocket. Dinner was quiet tonight because our parents had left for work so it was just me and Hikaru.   
After dinner we went to our room and I once again opened my phone to type a message to Emmie this time I knew what to say seeing ad I had thought about it all dinner. I pulled up number and typed “Hey Emmie it's Kaoru... I am really sorry about early at the Host Club we did not think that you would be that upset about it. Again I am really sorry.... If you are to mad I understand I hope you have a great night and will see you tomorrow.” I hit send and closed my phone. 'I hope she forgives us.' was my thought before falling asleep.  
 -The Next Morning At The Barn's Apartment-

Tay's Pov-

I woke up early again this morning. I took a quick shower and then braided my hair in one long braid down my back. Forest was laying right behind me as always, so I knew that Emmie was up because I heard the clinking of dog tags. As I looked over at the door a very sleepy looking Emmie and a very spunky awake looking Abbie walked in. I smiled and said “The shower is all yours if you want to get in now.” She nodded sleepily and went to grab clean towels from the hall closet. I looked down at the dogs and asked “Are you two ready to eat?” both dogs barked and wagged their tails happily. I walked out to the kitchen and put a scoop of food in each of their bowls that where on the floor. I looked at the dogs to see both of them sitting in front of their bowls looking at me as if saying “Can we please eat now?!” I smiled and said “Alright eat up.”  
After feeding the dogs I started making breakfast for Emmie and I.  
I head the water from the shower turn off so I knocked on the bathroom door. I waited for a second and then heard her ask “What's up we aren't late are we?” I laughed and said “No I was just going to ask what you wanted for breakfast. Or do you just want to have cereal?” I heard her sigh and she said “I am glad we are not late and I am fine with cereal if you are.” I nodded and then remembered that she could not see me so I said “cereal is fine with me as well. Less dishes to do later.” I heard her laugh and then walked back to the kitchen to eat knowing that Emmie would be out in a minute or two. I opened the cabinet that we kept our cereal in and smiled seeing that we had Cocoa Puffs. I gabbed it out and poured a huge bowl seeing it was my favorite.   
I had just sat down at the table when Emmie walked in. I smiled at her and said “Get your self some Cinnamon Toast Crunch and when I am done with my Cocoa Puffs I will braid your hair.” She nodded and said “Thanks sissy you always do the best braids. How do you always make them so perfect?” I smiled back and said “I always had you to practice with.” She nodded and sat down  with her bowl and a glass of ice water. I finished off my cereal and placed my bowl into the sink and then walked over to Emmie and had her pull her hair out so that it was falling down the back of her chair I [braided her hair just like mine](http://www.mynewhair.info/wp-content/uploads/2012/03/platinum-white-hair-braid.jpg). Soon after we finished eating we headed off to school. About half way there we ran into Haruhi I smiled at her as did Emmie.  
We soon made it to school and I saw a notice on the board that said all classes were canceled. I smiled at both my sister and Haru as we walked to the stadium where all the drama groups and musical clubs where preforming today. We all sat their with the other Ouran students that is until the Lobelia group came on. I looked at both girls and they nodded signaling that they where fine with leaving. We knew that after this show the Host Club was supposed to be meeting. So we started to walk there not very fast, but we headed there no matter what.  
As we where in the hall leading to the cub room we heard a call form behind us “Hello young maiden's.” I turned to see the Zuka club coming our way. I headed Hinagiku say “We've come for your decision. Are you three ready to leave?” Before any of us could say anything Suzuran said “We are ready to confront those Ouran Host Club idiots and set things straight once and for all.” I felt Emmie stiffen beside so I grabbed her hand to stop her from making any move or saying any thing that would get us in trouble. I guess that Haru had said something because the next thing I knew Benibara was saying “That you should come with us and go to school with your own kind.” I looked at her with a WTF face, but it was lost as the doors to the club room opened.

Emmie's Pov- 

At first it was dark, but then they all started singing, very off key if I might add, Ouran. Then all of the host besides Mori where dressed up in makeup that was way over done and fancy dresses. I looked over at my sister to see her just staring at the host. As they finished their intro thing Tamaki ran over and said “Oh hello you three, welcome back.” Honey than ran over and said “Look Haru-chan, Me-chan and Tay-chan. I'm a princess now. Aren’t I cute?!” It was all I could do to not start laughing and I could tell Tay was about to crack as well. Then Benibara spook up and she sounded and looked pissed. “What is the meaning of this?! Are you trying to make fun of woman kind?!” Tamaki started into a big speech about this being so we would have sisters in the club as well as brothers. Suddenly Hikaru and Kaoru where in front of us. They asked in very girly voices, but still in unison “Where the Hitachiin sisters. Which one of us is prettier?” I had my hand over my mouth to keep form letting the laugh out as did Tay.  
Hikaru giggled and said “I'm just teasing.” Then Kaoru kind of giggled but it came out really wired. Suddenly Honey was in our faces and said “Listen, you three. You can all call me big sis from now on.” That was it that was all Tay and I could take we cracked and stared laughing uncontrollably. So that we could not even hear what Benibara said. We barely heard Haruhi say “This is to much. I don't even know what you're trying to do.” The rest was lost because of the look on the host face we started laughing even harder and then the twins and Honey where in our faces saying “Are we really that funny? Call me big sister. Come on, do it.” They said more, but I could not hear it over all of our laughing. They were also chasing us around the room now.   
Finally Tay and I stopped laughing partly because I we could not breath. I heard Haruhi say “Come on guy's. Cut it out. What where you thinking? What's gotten into all of you?!” I looked up at them with tears running down my face from laughing so hard. I heard Hikaru say softly “We did this because we don't want you three to leave the Host Club.” I smiled up at all of them as did Tay. I looked over as Benibara asked “Well, have you three made your choice?” I nodded along with Tay and Haruhi as we all stood up. I looked over at my best friend who was like a sister to me and my sister and we all nodded at each other. Haruhi smiled and said “Yeah, we have. Where really sorry, but your club is just not for us.” She looked at us and I smiled saying “A girls school sounds great and all. And you have some...uh unique views.” I looked at Tay who had chuckled and she said “But we all came here with a goal and planes for our futures.”  We all looked at each other and smiled again saying all together “So while we appreciate your offer, we always knew we where never leaving Ouran academy.” I heard gasp for the Host and turned to see Tamaki running over.  
He looked at us and said “Hold on. If you knew you weren't going to leave, then why did you act so mad yesterday?” I glared at him as Haruhi said “How would you feel if we stole your stuff with out asking. I really liked that pencil. It was easy to write with.” I looked over as I heard a soft chuckle it was Kaoru. I looked away so I did not start laughing again. Then I heard something I thought I would never hear Tamaki said he was sorry. I smiled and said “It's okay we forgave you last night just don't let it happen again.” I heard the Zuka Club muttering to them self’s and suddenly Benibara was saying she was not giving up on us. She also said something about coming to rescue us and abolishing the Host Club. I turned and said very sweetly “If you ever say anything bad, do anything to hurt or make any wrong move towards the Host Club. I will make sure that you never see the light of day again. Alright?” they all looked down at me like I was crazy then out of no where they laughed and said “Adieu for now. We will see you again soon.” Did she not hear what I said? With that they spun there way out of the room and down the hall.   
Then Renge appeared and started cooking things up. I did not hear much more because I was pulled in to the changing room by non other than the twins who had some how changed and where now back to how they always looked. I looked at them and asked “How did you two change so fast? Why did you pull me in here and lastly how did you get me in here with out anyone noticing?” They smiled at me and Kaoru said “Somethings are better left unknown my dear Emmie.” I tried to walk out and back to every one else, but Hikaru blocked the door holding a bag 'Oh no please no...' I thought as he said “And as for why your here...well you really made us worried that you would leave. We thought we would lose our favorite dress up toy.” With that I was shoved in to a changing room with the bag. I looked down blushing as I asked “Do I really have to do this again?” They both yelled back yes and then said I had one minute and if I was not changed they would be coming into help me. I shook my head knowing that they meant it and pulled the outfit out of the bag and put in on as fast as I could 'Thank God I know how to change fast because of swim!'   
I had the top on and was just pulling the skirt up over the spandex as they said “Times up we're coming in ready or not.” I turned around and said “[At least it is not another neko outfit](http://static.zerochan.net/Girls.Girls.Girls!.8.-Colorful.Girls-.full.925839.jpg).” As I said this they pulled out a par of ears that they had maid me ware before tried to put them on me. But being the ninja I am I ducked under them and ran out of the room. As I opened the door I looked for the only person I knew for sure would save me if they where in the right mood. I saw them across the room so I mad a run for it once again. Right as the twins came out I ducked behind Kyoya's chair. I head the twins call my name in a creepily sweat way.   
Kyoya looked down at me and then back at the twins who where paused right in front of  him. He gave a very Kyoya smile and stood up saying “Sorry you did make us worry that you where going to leave...” I got up to run again, but before I could make a break for it Kaoru had caught me around my waist. I looked up at him and as I did Hikaru placed those stupid kitty ears on my head. They both smiled and said “Now it is complete.” I looked down and then had another thought and this one was to get to back at Tamaki for letting them sell our stuff online and them for stealing our stuff to star with, but that I will keep to my self tell latter.   
I smiled and knew that my eyes had changed colors as I looked to the twins. They looked back at me worried that I was going to do something to them. I giggled and said softly “Do you want to help me get Tamaki really good?” The smiled and nodded saying “Do you even have to ask.” I chuckled and then told them the plane they smiled and nodded. Kaoru let go of me and I counted down from three with me fingers. As soon as I got to three I made a run for it, but it was all part of the plan. I rounded the corner and saw Tamaki. He was sitting and talking with Tay and Haru because we had no guest yet for today. I thought 'Sorry you two' as I ran over to where they all sat. Right on time the twin rounded the corner this time instead of the ears that sadly I still had on they had the matching tail. I ran over and crouched down on Tamaki's side of the couch.  
They all looked down at me with worry. Then Tay seeing my eye color changed her expression to one of mischief. As the twins got closer I grabbed Tamaki's arm and said “They are making me dress up again....and I really don’t want to. Please make them stop.” He looked shocked, but then he jumped up and  started yelling at the twins. Who paused and looked at me to signal that I was supposed to come over and have then attach the tail. But instead I hid behind Tamaki holding onto his jacket and said “Please don’t let them put the tail on me too the ears are bad enough.” I could feel the shocked stares of the twins as I said this because they had no idea this was coming. Tamaki looked down at me again and the turned to the twin to yell at them again. But before he could say anything to them I ran over and gabbed both their hands saying “Thank you for the help, but I think I can take it from here.” As I pulled them a long I smiled knowing that Tamaki would be freaking out about this.   
Once we where around the corner I stopped and started laughing. The twin started at me for a second and then joined in. Knowing that even though I had gotten them we had also gotten Tamaki even better. I smiled at them and said “You two are truly the best friends I could ever ask for.” They both smiled back at me and said “We feel the same about you.” After that nothing really happened we did not have any guest schedule so Tay and I took off early. Once we got home we decided it was to nice of a day to stay inside so we got the dogs hooked up on leash and harness and walked down to the park. It was nice just to be outside and relax.


	14. We Have A News Paper?

-The Night Same The Host Club Visited The Fujioka's-

Emmie's Pov- 

I could not help, but smile as Tay and I walked home from Haru's house. The Host Club had decided to see what it was like to live as a commoner so they had spent the entire day at her house. Luckily she had asked us to come over earlier that week so we where able to help with a little bit if the chaos. I have to admit it was funny watching them try not to 'upset us' by saying anything wrong. In all the day was a lot of fun! As I thought back on the day I sighed remembering what Ranka had said right before we had left to go home. He had be quiet for his usual self I could feel him looking at me, but I just ignored it and kept talking with the twins and Tay. As we where leaving Ranka smiled and said " Oh I am soo happy that you have found such a great boy to care so much for you Meme and you as well Tay!" Both Tay and I stared at him with blank looks then started blushing well shaking our heads saying "No we are just friends with the guys nothing more!" He smiled and nodding say "Sure you are..... Well have a nice night girls and do cone over again soon!" We signed then smiled and nodded as we walked out the door shutting it behind us.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts as Tay opened the door to our apartment the dogs where as always happy as can be to see us. They started running around and making happy noises. I smiled at them and then help back a huge yawn, but Tay notices and said “Go take a shower I will take the pups out to the run.” I opened my mouth to argue, but I was stopped by a yawn and Tay saying satisfied “Also by the time I get back you will be almost done with your shower.” I smiled at her and nodded sleepily then walked to the bathroom grabbing towels as I went. Once in the bathroom I turned the shower on to let the water warm up. As I was waiting I turned on my speaker for my phone so I could hear the music. I smiled as one of my favorite songs came on I started singing along to it as I climbed into the hot water [(We The Kings: Art Of War)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2H1ynEFShg0). The song stopped and another started up I was to busy washing my hair to really care what it was. When I finished showering I shut my speaker off, but not before Tay came in laughing at me cause I had the Circle Of Life from Lion King playing. I looked at her some what hurt and then started laughing along with her.   
After our laughing fit in the bathroom Tay said she was going to take a shower I nodded and said “Okay I am going to bed I will see you in the morning. Good night and love you sissy.” I heard her say “Sleep well and love you too.” Before she shut the bathroom door. I looked down at my phone to see it flashing saying that I had a new message. I flopped on to my bed, fallowed closely be Abbie, and opened the text up I smiled seeing it was Kaoru. The message said “Hey Ems I have no idea if your even still up, but I wanted to say I had a really fun day hanging out with you. I hope we can do it again sometime.....maybe just the two of us...Anyway it's getting late I am heading to bed talk to you tomorrow at school. ;D - Kaoru” I stared at my phone shocked for a second before I shook my head to clear it. I typed back a response quick “Yeah same here! And that would be fun to hang out again. Sleep well and talk to you tomorrow. ^_^ - Emmie” I plugged my phone in and sat it on my nightstand before flopping back onto my bed and crawling under the covers. I faintly heard Tay getting out of the shower before sleep over came me.  
-A Few Day's Latter-

Tay's Pov-

We all smiled as we greeted our guest for the day. Since it was warm and nice out we where outside sitting in the garden. I am not really sure what our theme was for today, but all Emmie and I where dressed in cute [kimonos](http://wallpapersinhq.com/images/big/pink_kimono-1386715.jpg) (what the kimonos look like not the girls in them). We did not really have any guest today the ones we did have had left earlier so now we where sitting with Haru just enjoying the sun and momentary quiet. Summer break was coming up in next week and that meant that finals where also coming up. As we sat there I heard Meme sigh and say “I am stressing about exams I think I am going to fail my math final.... Once we are done with test we need to do something fun!” I chuckled and said “You won't fail cause we will help you study and as for having fun after what do you have in mind?” My sister smiled at me and said “Well I was thinking we could all spend a day together with out the guys and just chill.” I nodded along with Haru who then stood up stretching saying “That does sound nice I would like to relax a bit.” Before Em or I could reply Tamaki came running over as he yelled “Haruhi duck!” As he yelled he tackled her to the ground. A second latter a ball rolled slowly past Em and me.  
I started chuckling as Tamaki yelled at the twins for “Almost snuffing out the light of his dearest daughters!” I was surprised when Emmie just chuckled, but did not say anything about him calling us his daughters. Emmie and I walked over to help Haru up as Tamaki yelled before kicking the ball back at the twin with a lot of speed and power, but it completely missed. In the distance there was the sound of a crash like glass breaking fallowed by two people yelling.  
-In The News Paper Club Room-

Emmie's Pov-

We where all in the News Paper Club Room Haru, Tay and I where cleaning up the broken class form the window that Tamaki shattered with the ball. Sitting behind the desk with ice on his head was the president of the club, he had been hit with the ball in the head. Tamaki kept analogizing about hitting him I had no idea we had a news paper club and even though we had just met these guys I had a bad feeling about them. I stood up as Haru said “I didn't even know we had a newspaper.” I nodded in agreement and so did Tay. The three of us where now standing by the twins who nodded at us and said “It's more like a gossip rag then a news paper.” Kaoru rolled his eyes and said “Yeah, like a trashy tabloid. It's filled with stories about scandalous love affairs, family power struggles and and junk like that...” I chuckled softly as they said this.  
I was surprised when the president started agreeing with them and then even more when he asked to do a cover story on the host club. I started shaking my head no as Tamaki smile and said “You can count on us. On behalf of the host club, I...” Before he could finish talking Kyoya pushed him out of the was and said we will have top decline. I smiled at him then lightly punched Tamaki trying to get him to shut up. The twins started saying how they did not want to get mixed up with the gossip and rumors that they where sprouting. We started to walk out of the room as the president started yelling about his head hurting I was about to turn and tell him to suck it up and stop being a little bitch. Before I could however Kaoru grabbed my arm shaking his head. It was a good thing to cause at that moment Tamaki started saying that there family was breaking apart and that he commanded us to help them! For a moment I felt a bit of pity and doubt, but before I could say anything the twins and Kyoya yelled at Tamaki “We're not going to do it!” I jumped a bit a then sighed as we all walked back to the club room to change.  
As I was changing back into my uniform I thought about what Tamaki had said about them losing there family. I know what that's like all to well, and just thinking about what I would do if our club disbanded I started shaking. I may not like them, but I can't let this happen to them. When we walked out Tamaki was sitting in his pouting corner rolling the ball back and forth. I stood there looking at the ground I felt someone touch my head and with out even looking I knew it was Tay. I did not really pay attention to what the rest where saying, but I knew it was about Tamaki cause out of the corner of my eye I saw him doing that puppy dog face. The next thing I knew Kyoya was saying that we would let the news paper do an article, but that we would give the outline, our clients stayed private and that interviews where prohibited. The second he said it was okay the rest agreed to it as well. I sighed and rubbed my head then said “I am going for a walk I will be back I a bit.” Tay nodded and when to go sit with Mori and Honey. I walked out the door and then shut it behind me quietly once I was sure the door was shut I ran down the hall and stairs until I was outside. Once I was finally outside I walked over to a tree that was surrounded by shrubby and flowers.   
I leaned against the tree and pulled my knees to my chest the next thing I knew my head was on my knees and tears where streaming down my face. I am not sure how long I had been sitting there crying silently, but I soon felt a gentle arm rap around my shoulders. Knowing who it was I turned and raped my arms around there neck causing me to cry into there shoulder. As I did this they shifted there arm so  that they where no holding me closer. We sat like this for a few minutes before I finally stopped crying. I pulled away slightly and looked up at Kaoru who smiled down at me. He reached a hand out and softly wiped the tears away from my cheeks. I blushed lightly as he asked “So what made you so upset? I am here for you if you want to talk about it...” I looked down and said “It was just what Tamaki said about their family braking up.... I know how that is I it's just that after that I thought of what if the club broke up. I am not sure what I would do... I don't think I could handle losing my family again.” He nodded looking up into the sky that was starting to turn a soft pinkish orange. It was quiet for a second before he said “I understand how you feel. I won't let anything like that happen don't worry.” I smiled up at him then said “Thank you that makes me feel a lot better.” He smiled at me then stood up pulling me with him.  
He dropped his arm from around my shoulders and grabbed my hand pulling me along with him. I started at our interlocked hands and blushed lightly I hope no one sees us. Before long we where back in the club room where only Tay and Hikaru sat. I smiled at them as we walked and said “Sorry to be so long I lost track of time...” They both smiled back and said “It's no problem we are just glad that your okay.” I nodded then said “How about I make it up to you guys by making dinner for all of us tonight?” Everyone smiled and nodded we rode home in the Hitachiin limo and made small talk. Once we got home I changed into normal cloths started making dinner well I did the guys sat at the counter watching and asking questions some about what I was making others about the dogs then some about the other places we lived. In all it was a lot of fun and after a bit they even started helping make dinner. After dinner we sat and watched a movie seeing as our couch was not super big I was squished a bit, but after some shifting I ended up partly on Kaoru's lap. My head was leaning back on the couch as we watched and I soon started to drift off my head slipped and landed on Kaoru's shoulder. He chuckled and shifted his arm so that it was rapped around my waist. I smiled at him and snuggled into him a bit more before falling asleep. 

Kaoru's Pov-

We sat on the couch after dinner, but it was not really big enough for four people so Emmie ended up siting slightly on my lap. Not going to lie I was totally fine with how we where sitting. I could feeling Hikaru and Tay looking at us, but I ignored it and kept watching the movie. After a bit I felt something bump my shoulder lightly I smiled and chuckled as I saw Emmie blushing lightly with her head on my shoulder. I shifted my arm out from under her and rapped it around her so that she was more comfortable. She smiled at me and snuggled into me a bit more then fell asleep with a small smile on her face. As we sat there I started to feel a bit tired my self with Emmie leaning on me I was warm and I was full form the great meal as well. Before I even knew it I was falling asleep with Emmie rapped in my arms.

Tay's Pov- 

I smiled as I saw Kaoru sitting there with his arm rapped around Emmie and her head was on his shoulder. I nudged Hikaru who was still watching the movie, he looked over at me then at our younger siblings. He smiled at hen the stood up and stretched saying quietly “Well looks like where staying the night here. Do you have some blankets that we can cover them up with I would feel bad if they got sick.” I nodded and walked to the hall closet and pulled out two blankets. We covered up our siblings smiling softly and lovingly as we did so. After we covered them up we both walked into the kitchen I reached up and grabbed a glass filling it with water. I looked over at Hikaru who looked like he was ready to fall asleep. I smiled sleepily at him and said “Since Emmie is sleeping on the couch her bed is free. We just washed all the sheets and stuff so its all clean.” He nodded and then yawned saying “Sounds good thanks its the last room right.” I nodded and walked back to my room taking both dogs with me so that Hikaru did not have to worry about them waking him up.  
-The Next Morning-

Emmie's Pov-

I smiled as I started waking up I felt so warm and safe. I started to turn, but I could not move much so I opened my eyes and saw that I was still on the couch with my head on Kaoru's lap who had a blanket around his shoulders and his arm rapped around my waist. I jumped a bit causing Kaoru to shift and his arm tightened a bit around my waist. I heard him whisper something, but I could not make out what it was. I tried to sit up again this time causing Kaoru's arm to fall off I felt him shift and heard him yawn as he sat up a bit. Before either of us could say anything from in the kitchen Tay yelled “Good morning sleepy heads!” I smiled a bit and turned to see Hikaru and Tay standing in the kitchen with plates full of pancakes and other good food. I stretched again and then stood up saying “I am going to go get ready you can eat with out me.” Tay nodded as Kaoru also stood up stretchering then walked over to the kitchen to dish up a plate.  
After I got ready and changed into my uniform I walked out into the kitchen I smiled as I saw everyone digging into the food. I dished up a plate for my self as I said “The bathroom is open if anyone needs.” Hikaru and Tay looked up and said “Where good we got ready earlier, but thanks for the heads up.” I smiled and nodded at them. Kaoru looked up as I sat down and said “I may take you up on that once I  am done eating.” I nodded and started eating quietly before long we where all done eating and headed out to school.  
-That Afternoon With The Host Club-

Emmie's Pov-

It was wired to having no guest at all today for any of us,but today the news paper club was working on there cover story. Seeing as one of the rules was that our guest stayed anonymous so all that we where doing was playing games outside. Haruhi and Kyoya where both looked bored out of their minds and as if they wanted nothing to do with this game. I however thought it was quiet fun, it reminded me a lot  of a game I used to play with Jason and Tay. After a few turns Tamaki yelled over at Hikaru and Kaoru “I saw you move Hikaru, Kaoru!” I giggled a bit cause as we had come to a stop I bumped into them causing them to move. Both of the twins yelled back that they had not moved at all. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the news paper club looking at us as if we where all crazy.   
Tamaki ran over to them and said “You need to learn friendless, if you want to clear your bad name and capture the hearts of your readers. I can just imagine the headline now, the Host Club boy's enjoy commoners' games. There would be a picture of us all frolicking in early summer, it will be the perfect facelift for your front page. It also gives us a chance to show that certain commoner's are happier now reliving their childhood here with us.” I smiled over at them and nodded along with Tay well Haruhi just sighed and shook her head. She looked at us and said “You know that he is talking about us right?” I nodded and said “You might want to look like your at least a little happy.” She sighed again and asked quietly “Why can't this just be over?” I smiled and bumped her before saying “Hey it's not that bad at least we are having some fun for once.” Tay nodded, but before any of us could say anything the guys for the news paper club where right next to asking “Your Fujioka and the Barnes twins right? You wouldn't mind if we asked you a few questions, would you?” I thought back to Kyoya's rules and remembered that interviews where prohibited, but before I could say anything Haru said “Uh sure...” I sighed along with Tay knowing it would be better to stay then to just walk away and leaving her here with them alone.   
As I though this their president asked “So why did you all decide to join the Host Club?” I smiled at him, but once Haru spook before I could said “Well we did not really have a choices we where kind of forced to...” I shrugged and Tay said quietly “That's kind of true, but they are our friends now.” They nodded and then said “Your all here on scholarships, correct?”  We all nodded slowly as I said “Yes we are, why do you ask?” He smirked and started rambling on about how that was just another example of how Tamaki's family was flaunting their power. Both Tay and I shook our head as Haru asked “Say what?” I am not sure if he did not hear her or just choose to ignore her, but next he started asking about Tamaki's dark side. All of us shared a look and said at the same time “Sorry, but as far as we can tell, he doesn't have a dark side.” He stared us shocked as he said “That can't be right?! You expect me to believe that a group of high school students actually enjoy playing these childish games?!” I nodded along with Haruhi as Tay said “It's not really that wired, I think it's a lot of fun!” Again they stared at us shocked.  
 As we all stood there the twins ran over and chopped between the news paper club and us. As they did Tamaki yelled at them that it was not where they where supposed to chop. Both Tay and I laughed as Tamaki said “Well next we're playing can-keri. And Kyoya your it!” Kyoya sighed and said he would if he had to. We all nodded as Tamaki set a soda can down then ran at it yelling “Starlight Kick!!!” I ducked as the can went flying and then hit the news paper club president in the head. Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hand puling her into the maze as Hikaru, Kaoru, Tay and I ran off in another direction. We where soon back near the school building as we got there I saw the other host besides Haru and Tamaki waiting. I looked at the twins as they said “We are going to talk with the news paper club and set them straight about what they are doing.” I nodded along with Tay as we all walked into their club room. Soon after the news paper club walked in and they where talking trash about Tamaki. The twins Tay and I where sitting on the table that was right at the entrance of the club room.  As the doors opened Kaoru said “So we where right all along...” The president gasped and said “What are you four doing here.” I glared at him and if looks could kill he would be dead.  
Hikaru glared over at him and said “Well, I guess it was pretty obvious.” Both Tay and I nodded as Kaoru said “The only one who has not caught on yet is the boss. And he can be really dense when it pertains to anything about himself.” I smiled softly as Tay said “Yeah that's very true...” The twins said that if they where not careful they would have the entire Host Clubs family's as their enemy. As there president yelled about us only being his lackeys and he was holding his family's power over our heads. I shook my head and was about to say something when Honey said “That's not true. We don't hang out what Tama-chan because of his family. We love him! We all like being around him and that's why we choose to be there.” Tay and I nodded as I said softly “We may not have a choice, but if I had to change anything I never would! Tamaki he is part of our family now and we would never change that.” All the guys nodded as they seemed slightly lost in thought.   
The president continued to fight this fact and said that he was still writing the article. Kyoya reached the desk and then pulled the disk out of the medicine case and told them that it had been recording the entire time over the last two days. He then went on to say that if that was still not enough he should remember that just his family and the twins had enough stock to take his father out of his position of power in the publishing firm. As soon as we walked out I let out a huge sigh that I did not know I was holding in. The guys smiled and Kyoya said “Well I guess it's about time to go and get Haruhi and Tamaki.” I smiled and then said “I hope they are not to lost we did leave them alone for quiet a bit.” Everyone nodded and then we set off to the maze where we quickly found Haru and Tamaki. As we walked out everyone was making small talk, but I noticed as we walked that there where several roses here that where unlike any others I had seen. I paused for a second making sure to remember the place so that I could take pictures later.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story posted on Quotev.com as well.


End file.
